Il était une fois les Maraudeurs
by ayumihashimoto
Summary: Si vous cherchez un LE/JP dégoulinant, non. Une histoire avec une vraie trame, non. Un côté tragique, pas tellement. Des amours contrariées, que très modérément. Juste récit de deux années d'insouciance, d'amitié et de complicité des Maraudeurs et de Lily, avec quelques larmes, quelques rires en plein de petits épisodes. RL/OC en fond et léger LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

Il est habituel de faire une petite présentation je crois donc voilà, ceci va être une histoire centrée sur les maraudeurs avec du RL/OC et LE/JP mais de façon lente. Pas d'évolution éclair ni de gêne soudaine entre les deux personnages qui se rendent compte de leurs sentiments naissants, pour ceux qui cherchent ça. bon j'espère que ce n'est pas trop de la bouillie insipide et si c'est le cas, je vous prie de me le dire sur le champ !

Après le rituel, "tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf, machin, truc et bidule ", voici mon petit premier !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Où l'histoire commence  
**

_Le train écarlate s'arrêta avec lenteur, ralentissant petit à petit jusqu'à s'immobiliser définitivement. Une multitude d'élèves descendit alors et, dans cette foule, la silhouette solitaire d'un jeune garçon brun se distingua. Elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la grosse voix qui beuglait avec une bienveillance bourrue " _Les première année, venez par ici "_, pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Le monsieur se présenta ; il s'appelait Hagrid. Ce dernier le fit monter dans une barque douteuse, si bien que le garçon ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Mais il ne fit pas plus de manières qu'un prudent tâtonnement du fond avec son petit pied. Il se trouvait avec deux autres élèves de son âge, qui semblaient, eux inconscients de l'instabilité de l'embarcation. Un garçon et une fille, qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant d'un air conspirateur. La même lueur espiègle luisait dans leurs yeux. Le petit garçon brun se désintéressa rapidement de ses compagnons de barque pour observer ce qui l'entourait._

_ Le château, leur destination, s'élevait sur une butte qui surplombait le lac. Les fenêtres illuminées se découpaient dans l'obscurité. A sa droite, le garçon vit une forêt dense et sombre, et au loin, à gauche de l'école, des petites lumières tremblotantes trahissant la présence d'un village au bord de l'assoupissement. La barque buta contre la berge et le jeune garçon bondit hors d'elle avec souplesse. Hagrid les récupéra tous et les mena jusqu'à l'entrée où une jeune femme à l'allure sévère se présenta sous le nom de "professeur Mc Gonagall". Cette dernière prit la relève et guida la troupe d'enfants jusqu'à une salle qu'elle désigna "la Grande Salle". Les élèves plus âgés étaient déjà attablés et semblaient s'impatienter. Les professeurs étaient assis à une table à part, en face de l'entrée, tout au fond. Le professeur Mc Gonagall disparut à ce moment, pour chercher de toute évidence la chose mystérieuse, légendaire, qui servait à la répartition. Il eut une agitation palpable, un murmure impatient, de surexcitation difficilement contenue, qui s'éleva du petit groupe. Le petit brun leva la tête, nullement pressé d'être réparti, lui, et analysa le plafond avec intérêt. Plafond qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer, qui semblait ne pas exister. Le bruit des talons du professeur retentit à côté de lui, annonçant son retour. La femme tenait dans ses mains un chapeau rapiécé et un parchemin. Les murmures redoublèrent, se faisant perplexes cette fois. Elle les ignora et posa le chapeau qui, aussitôt se mit à chanter d'une voix assez criarde. La chanson finie, le professeur déplia la feuille qu'elle avait entre ses mains et lut bien fort le premier nom._

– _Adams, Carrie !_

_Une fillette aux cheveux châtain s'avança d'un pas rapide et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. La bouche du vieux chapeau s'ouvrit de nouveau et cria :_

– _Serdaigle ! _

_ Carrie sourit et se dirigea vers la table aux couleurs bleu et bronze qui l'applaudit gentiment pour l'accueillir. La femme continua l'appel tandis que les premières année frétillaient, soulagés de voir que les si dures épreuves décrites par leurs aînés, n'étaient rien de bien méchant en réalité :_

– _Andersen, Charlie !_

– _Poufsouffle !_

_Baker, Mary fut envoyée elle aussi à Poufsouffle._

–_Black, Sirius !_

_ Le petit garçon brun s'avança à son tour, grimaçant un peu à l'énoncé de son nom de famille, et posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux lustrés. Il regarda brièvement la table où il espérait aller et vit Andromeda lui sourire d'un air encourageant. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête._

– _Mmm...Beaucoup de courage... Sang pur si je peux me permettre ce mot, et la quasi-totalité (à une exception près) de ta famille à Serpentard... Pourtant je n'ai _aucune_ envie de t' envoyer à Serpentard. Ton esprit rebelle et ta témérité ne lui plairaient pas du tout. Va pour ...(à haute voix) Gryffondor !_

_Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, une expression ravie collée au visage puis croisa le regard chargé de haine et de menaces de sa cousine Bellatrix, et déglutit..._

* * *

_ Sirius marchait seul dans un couloir sombre quand arrivèrent devant lui Bellatrix, Lucius Malefoy et trois autres géants de Serpentard. Il sortit sa baguette pressentant une inévitable bagarre, perdue d'avance pour lui. Il immobilisa d'un geste précis les trois Serpentard inconnus avant qu'ils ne sachent ce qui leur arrivait. Malefoy et Bellatrix furent plus vifs que leurs condisciples, sachant plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre, et coururent jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il lançait ses sorts. Le jeune Serpentard l'étrangla contre le mur tandis que sa compagne commençait le frapper._

–_Comme ça on est à Gryffondor avec les traîtres et les Sang-de-Bourbe et on est content ? hurla Bellatrix en le giflant, que reste t-il donc de la bonne éducation que t'ont donnée tes parents, sale morveux ?continua t-elle en écrasant violemment son poing sur la joue de son cousin._

_Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur._

–_Je savais qu'il était le mouton galeux de la noble famille Black. Sans compter ta stupide sœur, Bella. Mais à ce point ! cracha Malefoy avec une moue méprisante._

_Sirius sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir en entendant les mots de Lucius._

– _Laisse 'dromèda hors de ça ! cria t-il fou de rage, c'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus saine dans ce semblant de famille ! Sang-pur! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous ? Certains sorciers nés Moldus sont beaucoup plus purs que vous !_

– _Tais-toi ! Comment _oses_-tu ? Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux fermer cette grande gueule ou je le ferais pour toi...rugit la jeune Black._

– _Dromeda... se moqua Malefoy en imitant la voix enfantine de Sirius , comme c'est émouvant ! La renégate de ta famille. Enfin qui se ressemble s'assemble... Entre traîtres on doit bien s'entendre, non ?_

_Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'accorder un regard au Serpentard. Les yeux fermés, il attendait avec résignation la fin de sa punition._

– _Cela va sans dire que tes parents ont été extrêmement _ravis _d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle, continua la voix traînante de Malefoy, d'un air sarcastique._

_ Sirius soupira intérieurement. Ses parents étaient déjà prévenus. Il fallait s'y attendre. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir, de plus en plus violents. Une voix cristalline retentit alors._

– _Oh oh oh ! chantonna t-elle, attention, ça mouille Lulu !_

_Sirius ouvrit les yeux lentement et reconnut la fillette rousse de la barque, flanquée de son ami aux cheveux noirs. Deux Gryffondor._

_La rousse claqua de la langue en direction de Lucius Malefoy, dédaigneuse. _

– _C'est pathétique de se pisser dessus à cet âge quand même. Un grand garçon comme toi... continua t-elle en agitant sa baguette nonchalamment. Ta manman elle va pas et' contente de toi !_

_ Tandis qu'elle disait ça, en effet, une tache humide s'élargissait sur le pantalon du Serpentard, à l'endroit compromettant. Lucius ne mit pas une seconde pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et tendit le bras pour empoigner la rouquine, en vain. Il se mit à la poursuivre mais, légèrement, d'un pas sautillant, dansant, le petit lutin avait déjà traversé le couloir en lui faisant des pieds de nez. Bellatrix, qui avait lâché son cousin pour regarder la scène, frémit d'indignation et hurla assez théâtralement :_

– _Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre au sang supérieur ! Tu paieras pour cet affront !_

_Elle pointa avec précision sa baguette sur l'insaisissable fillette quand une voix pensive retentit dans son dos._

–_Mmm.. non. Je suis pas vraiment d'accord là... enfin je crois pas._

_ Bellatrix allait riposter mais un choc violent à la tête la fit taire. Elle s'effondra sur le dallage froid du couloir. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à là, avait tiqué quand il avait entendu Bellatrix menacer son amie. Il regardait maintenant sa victime d'un air triomphant et gonfla des biceps imaginaires. Puis il arrêta son cirque et se tourna vers Sirius._

–_'lut ! Moi c'est James Potter, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers Sirius. _

– _Sirius Black. Merci pour le coup de main. Ah ! Et elle c'était Bellatrix Black, ma cousine, débita le jeune Black en prenant la main de son camarade._

–_Dis donc, c'est que t'as dû la foutre en rogne pour qu'elle t'amochisse à ce point ! rigola alors James._

– _Oh, tu sais, répliqua Sirius d'un ton badin, elle me frappe pour tout ce que je fais. Un jour, elle m'avait tellement frappé que mes parents ne m'avaient pas reconnu, s'esclaffa t-il d'un ton joyeux._

_James regarda le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui avec admiration. Il arrivait à plaisanter à propos de souvenirs sûrement douloureux, comme ça._

–_Et elle ? demanda Sirius, ta copine, ça ira pour elle?_

– _T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a de sacrées jambes puis elle est déjà très douée en sortilèges._

– _Je suis ravie que tu admettes enfin que je cours vite, sacrément vite comme tu dis, mais il aurait été logique que tu t'inquiètes, là, mon ami... fit ironiquement la rouquine qui venait d'apparaître de on ne sait où._

–_Lil's ! s'exclama James d'un air surpris._

_La fillette l'ignora et se tourna vers Sirius._

–_Hello boy, moi c'est Lily Evans, une amie d'enfance de ce... gars...là, ajouta t-elle en mettant une pichenette sur le crâne de James._

– _Sirius Black, se présenta à nouveau le garçon. Euh.. dites, ça m'a bien aidé certes mais vous êtes un peu fous tous les deux non ? Deux premières années contre deux sixièmes années... Ça s'appelle du suicide ça !_

– _Je te préviendrais au passage que tu en a couché trois à toi tout seul... rétorqua nonchalamment Lily._

– _Et puis, on est pas à Gryffondor pour rien... renifla James en haussant des épaules._

– _Frimeur ! Arrête de te la jouer, James-qui-a-encore-peur-des-araignées, fit alors Lily en lui balançant son pied au creux de son genou pour qu'il perde équilibre et crédibilité. _

_Sirius les regarda en souriant. Décidément, ces deux-là lui plaisaient beaucoup. James dit soudain :_

– _Au fait Lil's, tu pourrais éviter d'apparaître comme ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve !_

– _Oui, oui, je sais mais là, c'était absolument urgent, s'excusa Lily d'un air absent, enfin dans la mesure où tu considères que d'apparaître de nulle part est moins grave que se faire démolir. _

_James soupira et Sirius éclata de rire._

–_Dis Evans, demanda t-il d'un air curieux, t'as beau courir vite, il fait le double de ta taille, donc comment t'as fait pour échapper à Malefoy ?_

–_Lily s'il te plaît, répondit la fillette, ben, j'allais un peu au hasard des couloirs et à un tournant, vu qu'il était trop proche, j'ai décidé de mettre la cape de Jamesie._

–_Pourrais-je savoir chère Lily, _pourquoi_ tu avais ma cape ? interrogea le garçon en plissant les yeux, suspicieux._

–_Alors Black, ça te dérange pas si je dis Sirius, continua d'une voix forte Lily en ignorant la question de son ami, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Pommy pourra t'aider..._

–_NE DETOURNE PAS LE SUJET, VEUX-TU ?_

–_Il faut que je te présente mon ami Remus. Tu vas voir il est super sympa !_

–_LILY !_

–_Vous êtes vraiment pas normaux tous les deux ! commenta Sirius en ricanant un peu._

–_C'est généralement ce que disent les gens de nous ! répondit Lily joyeusement._

–_Et...je crois que j'aime ça... déclara le jeune Black en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily fraternellement._

* * *

–DEBOUT PAD' ! C'est l'heure !

Des coups répétés de polochon tapèrent sur la noble figure de Sirius Black, le tirant de son sommeil profond et réparateur.

–Jamesie...laisse-moi dormir, gémit-il d'un ton larmoyant.

–Pas question !

–Mais... se lamenta t-il, j'allais rencontrer Moony si tu m'avais laissé pioncer un peu plus longtemps...

–On est déjà à la bourre !

–Oh merde !

–Exactement.

–Merde, merde !

– Tu as saisi l'idée générale, j'ai bien vu et j'en suis heureux, mais maintenant _lève-toi _!

Sirius s'extirpa de son lit assez maladroitement, et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse tandis que James fourrait dans sa valise les objets très futiles de dernière minute. Une fois prêt, il descendit avec son presque frère à la cuisine où Mrs Potter les attendait.

–Bonjour les garçons ! Les salua la bienveillante mère avec entrain.

–Salut M'man !

–Bonjour, Maman Lizzie !

Sirius, qui adorait littéralement Mrs Potter, lui avait tout de suite donné ce surnom affectueux, lors de leur première rencontre. Elle lui sourit tendrement et servit à ses deux fils un copieux déjeuner, tout en les houspillant gentiment.

–Bon, dépêchez-vous les enfants, il est 10 heures déjà !

Les deux garçons se hâtèrent d'engloutir leur repas pendant qu'elle montait se changer.

–C'est ta mère qui nous emmène?

James hocha la tête, la bouche remplie de bacon puis monta chercher ses valises dans la foulée, tandis que Sirius se chargeait de débarrasser la table.

Arrivés à la gare King's Cross, ils traversèrent la barrière magique et se retrouvèrent sur un quai bondé où fumait un gros train écarlate.

–Pad'! Prongs ! cria une voix féminine.

Une jeune fille arrivait vers eux. Elle était mince, oscillant entre le moyen et le petit, aux courbes raisonnablement féminines. Ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules bronzées et ses yeux verts en amande brillaient de joie. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur blanc, et d'un short rayé découvrant ses jambes fines. Le tout complété d'une légère chemise en guise de veste.

–Bonjour Tantine ! salua Lily, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Mrs Potter prit dans ses bras la rousse qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

–Tu as vraiment bonne mine ma chérie, s'exclama t-elle. Comment vont tes parents ? Ils sont là ?

– Oui, ils sont juste là-bas, ils arrivent d'ailleurs...

Mrs Potter alla donc à la rencontre des parents Evans, laissant les jeunes entre eux.

–Lil's !

–Lilou ! s'écria Sirius, _Lilounette_!

–Ah tiens ! C'est que maintenant que tu remarques ma présence ? demanda l'intéressée en plissant le nez, comme étonnée. Tu en as ressenti le besoin de massacrer mon prénom pour fêter ça ?

Elle regarda Sirius d'un air désolé puis, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle serra avec effusion le jeune homme puis James, qui n'avait presque pas pipé mot depuis son arrivée mis à part crier son nom. Elle se détacha de ses amis pour mieux les voir.

Sirius était grand, à la carrure d'athlète sans pour autant être massif. Il avait des traits harmonieux, à la beauté désinvolte. Ses cheveux noirs soyeux encadraient parfaitement son visage. Ses yeux gris clair étaient très expressifs, passaient d'une seconde à l'autre de l'amusement à la gravité. Il était pour elle le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle la petite sœur qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

James, lui, avait un corps plus longiligne, élancé comme une liane. Ses cheveux noirs étaient absolument indomptables, se dressant sur sa tête comme des épis de blé. Il avait de très beaux yeux noisette, brillants, qui pétillaient à la moindre plaisanterie. Des lunettes à la fine monture chaussaient son nez sans enlaidir pour autant le charismatique visage du jeune homme. Trois fines cicatrices blanches barraient l'une de ses joues parallèlement, ressortant sur son hâle.

Après les avoir regardés tout son soûl ( ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué), elle se secoua et lança :

– Il faut trouver un compartiment libre. Moony nous rejoindra après.

Sur ce, elle embrassa Mrs Potter et ses parents, qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne année scolaire, et partit, suivie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils montèrent dans le train. Lily adressa un dernier signe à ses parents puis s'en alla à la recherche d'une cabine libre. James lui tira la manche et elle se retourna. Sirius les avaient abandonnés au profit d'une jolie Serdaigle. Elle le regarda flirter avec la jeune fille qui maintenant gloussait légèrement, son teint virant de son porcelaine initial à un rosé flatté. Sirius releva les yeux un instant et il vit que ses amis l'observaient d'un air amusé. Il leur fit un clin d'œil puis retourna à son occupation.

–Irrécupérable ! renifla Lily en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, bon toi tu viens et il faut que..aaah voilà !

Elle entra dans le compartiment et s'affala sans grâce sur une des banquettes. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant place à une jeune fille blonde quelque peu échevelée.

–Lily !

–Kittie !

L'effusive blonde la serra dans ses bras, toute heureuse de retrouver son amie rousse. James, assis à côté de la fenêtre regardait la scène avec un intérêt très limité et attendait avec impatience le retour de Sirius.

–Salut toi ! lança Kittie après quelques instants d'émotion.

–Mmm..'lut !

–Oh ! Quel enthousiasme débordant Monsieur ! T'es pas content de revoir la sublime Kittie Garland ? s'exclama la blonde, en ponctuant sa dernière phrase d'une pose frimeuse.

–Ooooh, roucoula James en se prenant au jeu, je suis tellement ravi, que dis-je charmé de te revoir très chère Kittie.

–Oui ! Je préfère ça, rit l'intéressée, de bonne humeur.

Et elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Kittie Garland était une jeune fille énergique, toujours prête à rire. Ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu pur, toujours joyeux, et ses cheveux, très longs, qui mélangeaient une grande variété de blond, étaient constamment attachés en une queue de cheval artistique.

Le train s'ébranla doucement puis pris petit à petit de la vitesse. Les deux filles se mirent à la fenêtre et adressant un dernier signe à l'intention de leurs connaissances. Elles se rassirent quand le quai fut hors de vue.

–Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une bataille explosive? demanda James en faisant apparaître un jeu de cartes explosives.

Les deux filles se consultèrent du regard et acceptèrent.

–Au fait, l'autre zouave, Sirius il est où? Il manque comme une nuisance sonore à mes oreilles, questionna Kittie environ trois heures après le départ.

–Zouave !? Nuisance sonore ? s'exclama le jeune homme en entrant dans le compartiment. C'est du beau ça ! A peine rentré et déjà des insultes ! Sirius se sent blessé. Que compte-tu faire pour lui hein ?

La blonde lui adresse un sourire plein d'excuses. Il se radoucit.

– Et Ashley ? Et Rem'? reprit Kittie en battant les cartes pour la énième fois.

– Ensemble, répondit James, les yeux pétillants.

– Pour la réunion des Préfets, tu sais...compléta Lily.

– Et pas que pour ça...ajouta perfidement Sirius qui se tenait près de la porte. Ils risquent d'y rester un petit moment encore...

Il ponctua ses dires avec de haussements de sourcils suggestifs.

–Sale clébard !

–Aïe !

Sirius se massa la tête tandis que Remus, qui se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte, relevait le dictionnaire ( mais que fait-il avec un dictionnaire ? ) qu'il venait d'abattre sur le crâne de son ami. C'était un grand garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marron doré. Il émanait de lui une douceur rassurante et il jouait souvent le rôle de confident ou consolateur. Pas moins Maraudeur que les autres, il était néanmoins doté d'un sens de la répartie qui faisait honneur à son titre.

Ashley Webb, sa petite amie, était juste derrière le jeune Lupin et les regardait tour à tour, amusée. Puis elle se glissa dans la cabine et alla saluer ses amis.

– Alors ces vacances ? fit-elle après le passage du chariot à friandises.

Kittie releva le nez de la Patacitrouille qu'elle était en train de décortiquer, puis répondit :

– Je suis allée à Athènes, en Grèce. Il faisait très beau et super chaud mais à part la température c'était bien. On a visité le Parthénon, l'Acropole et écouté des vieillards nous raconter des histoires de mythologie. C'était vraiment très intéressant. Avec mes sœurs, on a aussi fait les magasins, aux heures perdues. D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté ça.

Elle montra du doigt la tunique blanche qu'elle portait. Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, d'un air approbateur puis Lily s'enquit :

– Et toi Ashley ?

– En Écosse. Le monstre du Loch Ness et compagnie, annonça la brune d'une voix sinistre. Un monstre à la tête d'éléphant d'après les gens... Enfin y croient ceux qui veulent...Toi Lils?

–Oh, laisse-moi deviner, intervint Kittie d'un air concentré, entraînement de Quiddich en Côte d'Azur et bain de mer ?

Lily opina.

– Je me demande comment tu fais pour deviner à chaque fois...

–Pas difficile ! commença la blonde, moqueuse, tu fais ça tous les étés depuis que tu es dans l'équipe et une fois de plus, tu reviens avec un super bronzage ! Et puis t'as encore minci. Je parie que tu ne mangeais qu'une fois par jour !

Lily haussa des épaules.

– Et vous les gars ?

James, qui avait commencé une partie d'échecs avec Sirius, répondit en premier :

– J'ai accueilli un squatter.

– J'ai été squatter chez quelqu'un, dit Sirius.

– Je suis allé à la montagne, finit Remus sans relever le nez de son livre.

– STOP ! cria Kittie. Un à la fois s'il vous plaît.

Remus s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

– Je suis allé dans les Alpes et j'ai fait de la randonnée. J'ai mangé des myrtilles et je me suis baigné dans des lacs gelés.

Les filles acquiescèrent puis regardèrent James avec insistance.

– Je n'ai rien à ajouter moi ! protesta ce dernier en sentant le poids des regards sur lui.

– Si tu nous disais le comment et le pourquoi ça nous éclaircirait, dit doucement Ashley. Je crois que préciser qui ne sera même pas nécessaire.

– Il en avait marre de sa famille et il est venu chez moi, c'est tout. Demandez lui, il le sait mieux que moi !

Les filles se tournèrent vers Sirius d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier soupira. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il haussa les épaules puis répondit à la question informulée de ses amies.

– J'en avais assez de cette maison. De ces gens. De ce frère si niais. Et si hargneux déjà.

– Mais tu les supportes depuis longtemps tout ça... commença Ashley en levant un sourcil.

– Il s'en est pris à Lily, lâcha Sirius d'une voix dure. Vous vous imaginez ce que c'est. Il la traitait de tous les noms. Je me suis énervé. C'était la première fois qu'il l' insultait avec autant d'acharnement. D'habitude c'était une petite allusion par-ci, par-là. Je me suis énervé plus qu'à l'ordinaire. On en est venu aux baguettes. Je me suis battu avec Regulus et mes parents sont arrivés. Mon père m'a lancé un Doloris sans même demander se qui se passait. Regulus a toujours été le fils parfait que mes parents voulaient. Il partage les mêmes principes qu'eux donc, il avait raison et la question ne se posait pas pour mon père. Ce jour là, quand tous le monde était couché, j'ai fugué.

– Oh ! murmura Lily toute émue.

Elle leva un regard reconnaissant vers Sirius qui lui dit gentiment :

–On ne s'en prend jamais à la petite Lily sans en risquer des représailles. Puis de toute façon, continua t-il d'une voix plus joyeuse, ils ont dû être ravis de s'être débarrassés de moi et c'est réciproque.

Lily sourit.

– T'es vraiment génial Sirius !

James toussota d'une manière exagérée.

– T'as un problème Prongs ? Se vexa Sirius, pour une fois qu'on me fait un compliment et pas un reproche, tu devrais te montrer un petit peu plus aimable.

Kittie leva les yeux au ciel. Lily remarqua alors que le teint de Remus avait considérablement pâli.

– Ça va pas Moony ?

– Bof, tu sais pourquoi, Lys, répondit le garçon avec un faible sourire.

– T'inquiète ! On sera là pour te soutenir. intervint James d'une voix forte.

Quand ils étaient tous les six ensemble, ils parlaient toujours sans vraiment faire attention à leurs paroles car, les deux compagnes de chambre de Lily étaient au courant de la situation particulière de Remus et de tous les autres secrets des Maraudeurs.

– Compte sur nous mon loupiot, renchérit Sirius en lui tapant les épaules plus que nécessaire.

Remus ressentit un élan de gratitude pour ses amis qui l'accompagnaient toujours, même pendant ses transformations. Il regarda rêveusement par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux.

La petite main d'Ashley, qui se glissa dans la sienne, le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda avec tendresse la jeune fille brune qui venait de s'assoir près de lui. Elle n'avait pas fui quand elle avait apprit ce qu'il était, deux ans auparavant et l'avait accepté en tant que petit ami.

Ashley leva alors ses yeux noirs vers Remus, scrutant son visage pâle avec inquiétude. Il passa un bras autour de la taille gracile de la jeune fille et soupira d'aise tandis que celle-ci se blottissait contre lui.

Lily et Kittie les contemplaient en souriant niaisement.

– Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclama Sirius, un petit sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Ça dégouline de guimauve !

– Mais arrête Sir', gémit Kittie. Tu gâches le romantique de la scène !

– Quel manque de tact ! reprocha à son tour Lily, choquée. T'es vraiment insensible !

– Vous m'énervez ! bougonna Sirius, vous trouvez toujours quelque chose à redire.

– Laisse-les Padfood, ce ne sont que des petites enquiquineuses, chuchota James à Sirius d'une voix parfaitement audible, du genre le-confident-qui-insulte-les-autres-dans-leur-dos-sans-oser-le-dire-en-face.

- Lâche ! Répète si tu l'oses ! S'insurgea Kittie.

- T'es qu'une petite peste Garland ! Tu sers à rien ici ! Juste à critiquer les gens ! beugla James.

- Ouais on se demande ce que tu fous ici, méchante ! Conclut Sirius, très peu inspiré.

Kittie ricana méchamment.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne peux pas faire mieux Sirius Black ? Mais où s'est enfui ton cerveau ?

La conversation continua de sur le même ton, entre les fausses prises de becs de Sirius et Kittie et les plaisanteries douteuses de James, qui néanmoins les faisaient rire. Un peu trop fort au goût de certains. Ces éclats parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du graisseux Severus Rogue. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce tapage qui le gênait dans le déchiffrage d'un livre ancien et complexe. Rogue poussa un soupir agacé. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait dans ce compartiment bruyant. Mais à six contre un, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Il opta pour le mode poli. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Les yeux des occupants, qui commençaient à se calmer après 3 minutes de rire non-stop, s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de voir Rogue venir de son plein gré vers eux, et encore moins tout seul. Une fois l'étonnement passé, ils perdirent ce qu'il restait de leurs sourires et leurs visages devinrent méfiants. Pourquoi diable Severus Rogue venait-il les voir ?

– Bon, je vois que rien que ma vue vous a calmés, ça m'évitera de rester trop longtemps dans cette porcherie à vous parler, dit Rogue en promenant un regard dégoûté dans la cabine.

– Tu pourrais t'exprimer clairement Servilo ? demanda Lily presque aimablement. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Tu n'es pas en train de faire ta petite tournée mondaine je suppose.

– Très juste, la Sang-de...eu...la rouquine, répondit Rogue en se rattrapant. "Rester poli."se dit-il.

James qui avait entendu le début de l'insulte, se leva. Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance et dit :

– Je crois qu'il essaie d'être poli. Il fait des efforts alors laissons-le finir, on verra après.

– J'étais venu vous demander de fermer vos gueules. Vos rires retentissent dans tout le wagon.

– Oh ! On a dérangé Monsieur dans son travail peut-être ? demanda Kittie d'un air railleur.

– Exactement, lâcha Rogue d'un ton froid. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez aujourd'hui mais vous êtes étrangement très perspicaces.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla retrouver son grimoire.

Pendant ce temps, les six Gryffondor se regardaient d'un air perdu.

– Vous avez eu une conversation civilisée avec un Serpentard...articula Ashley avec difficulté.

– J'ai été aimable avec Servilo, murmura Kittie avec effarement. Je vais mourir de honte ! hurla t-elle.

James tapa du poing sur la table.

– Imaginez qu'on devienne ami avec lui à cause de ça, demanda Lily, effrayée.

– M'en parle pas, gémit Sirius d'un air misérable.

– Il n'en est même pas question, rugit James.

– Vous trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu là ? Les calma Remus.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un petit moment puis Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

–Il est temps de se changer, annonça t-elle.

Le compartiment sembla reprendre vie.

–Dehors les gars, claironna Kittie en leur bottant les fesses.

–J'aurais préféré une méthode plus douce mais que peut on espérer d'une sauvageonne, soupira bruyamment Sirius.

Ashley sourit, posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Remus puis le jeta dehors. Lily pris le soin de tirer les rideaux de la petite fenêtre puis commença à se dévêtir. Elle mis la stricte jupe noire de leur uniforme puis boutonna sa chemise. Elle noua la cravate rouge et or, qui faisait sa fierté, à son col et passa un pull en V gris foncé par dessus. Elle prit sa robe de sorcier et la mis en guise de manteau, laissant le devant à moitié ouvert. Au niveau de la poitrine était cousu le blason de Gryffondor. Une fois prête, Lily attendit que les deux autres aient fini de se changer, puis elle ouvrit.

Un petit trio de filles avait déjà abordé les trois garçons et papillonnaient autour d'eux avec zèle. Si James et Sirius avaient l'air d'apprécier cette popularité, Remus semblait lassé de ça. Lily leur jeta un regard du genre "5 minutes tous seuls et vous flirtez déjà ..."

Kittie soupira. Ashley, elle, vit rouge quand elle s'aperçut qu'une jeune demoiselle du nom de Nelly s'accrochait au bras de Remus comme si elle allait se noyer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers son petit ami, puis se glissa entre lui et la gêneuse blonde. Elle s'empara des lèvres de Remus avec autorité, qui lui répondit quoique surpris. Elle ne se gêna pas de faire durer le moment puis quand elle se détacha de lui, lança un regard féroce à Nelly. Cette dernière comprit le message plus rapidement que d'habitude et alla chercher plus loin.

Sirius se moqua sans grande subtilité :

– Bouh t'es jalouseuh !

– Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te prenne ton _Mumus_ adoré, hein ? Allons faut savoir partager ! la taquina James à son tour.

Ashley rosit légèrement mais ignora superbement les deux garçons et échangea un regard complice avec ses amies.

– On était venues pour vous dire qu'on était prêtes.

– Ouais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fit James.

Lily lui donna une légère tape sur la nuque.

– Allez, va mettre une tenue un peu plus correcte que _ça._

Elle pointa du doigt le T-shirt bleu gris et le jeans troué de son ami. Il grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe puis rentra dans le compartiment suivi des ses camarades.

Kittie s'adossa au mur qui faisait face au compartiment et se mit à triturer sa jupe du bout des doigts.

– Je _hais_ cette jupe, s'exclama t-elle soudain, le designer de l'uniforme était vraiment à chier.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées par cette intervention virulente et subite. Bon c'était du Kittie tout craché mais bon...

– Noire, noire comme la nuit, comme le néant...c'est déprimant, continua t-elle dans sa lancée.

– Ça se plaint par ici...dit une voix masculine à leur droite.

Les trois jeunes filles firent volte-face. Amos Diggory leur faisait face, accompagné de deux autres Serdaigles, Joe Mc Grégor et Sandy Lewis. Les trois Gryffondor les saluèrent chaleureusement les garçons qui étaient leurs binômes en potion, respectivement Amos / Kittie, Joe / Ashley et Lily / Sandy.

Amos était du genre gentil, sage et particulièrement brillant en potions. Il était trapu, aux cheveux châtain tirant sur le blond, et des yeux bleu-gris, très doux.

Joe, lui, était plutôt grand et bien bâti, aux cheveux bruns très courts et aux yeux miel. Il était généreux et loyal, venant toujours en aide aux trois filles quand elles en avaient besoin. Une sorte de preux chevalier qui avait raté son époque.

Quant à Sandy, c'était un garçon svelte, au regard noir plein de feu et aux cheveux blond vénitien qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Il était très sportif, plein de vie et surtout compréhensif, à l'écoute des autres. Lily l'aimait beaucoup et passait ses cours de potion à se chamailler avec lui.

Les six amis discutèrent devant la porte du compartiment à propos de leurs vacances et de cette rentrée à la fois réjouissante et déprimante. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant sortir un Remus bizarrement inexpressif. Il avait entendu Ashley depuis l'intérieur, riant aux éclats d'une blague sortie par Joe, mais n'avait pas reconnu la voix du jeune Serdaigle. Il se dirigeait vers Ashley, le visage fermé, quand il identifia enfin celui qu'il prenait pour un gêneur.

– Joe! s'écria t-il.

– Salut Rem'! répondit le concerné avec un immense sourire, ça va bien ?

Lily qui avait vu le visage fermé du lycanthrope avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Joe, jubila. Elle était passé maître dans l'art de décrypter les mimiques de ses amis. Elle donna un coup de coude discret à la brune, qui lui fit un clin d'œil d'un air entendu.

– On se demande, après, qui est le plus jaloux des deux, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Lily. Celle-ci haussa des épaules, en secouant la tête.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et la rousse, qui ne s'y attendait pas, perdit l'équilibre. Sandy, qui l'avait vu venir, la rattrapa fermement.

–Merci, souffla Lily en lui souriant.

Sandy détourna le regard pour ne pas tomber sous l'emprise de ces yeux émeraude.

Le sentant gêné pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune fille, après avoir salué le Serdaigle, alla chercher ses bagages dans le compartiment où bavardaient joyeusement les autres Gryffondor. Imitant ses deux amies, Lily ensorcela ses valises pour les porter plus facilement.

Elle descendit sur le quai et respira profondément. Elle regarda au loin les lumières du château scintiller dans la nuit.

–Tu viens Lily ? cria Sirius.

– J'arrive !

Lily courut jusqu'à la calèche où étaient montés ses amis.

Une nouvelle année commençait.

* * *

Un premier chapitre en guise d'introduction. La suite risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver donc c'est une fic pour les patients !

Merci d'avoir lu le début en tout cas :)

PS : j'aime beaucoup les commentaires donc ne vous gênez pas mes braves !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà pour le 2e chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera au goût de tous ( surtout celui de Sandrine-RinaPP ).  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Où il se fait une nouvelle rencontre  
**

Après avoir subi l'assaut de deux ou trois hystériques ( une pour chacun la nature faisait bien les choses ), le petit groupe alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. La cérémonie de Répartition commença, mettant à rude épreuve les estomacs gargouillants des élèves. Le dernier des premières années passa au grand soulagement de la salle, mais, contre toute attente, Dumbledore ne les invita pas à dîner comme il ne manquait pas de le faire d'habitude. Ce dernier se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

– Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Les élèves, qui s'étaient mis à bavarder, se turent sauf les 6 amis. Ils avaient commencé une conversation fort intéressante et n'avaient pas entendu l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard. James parlait avec animation de Quidditch avec Sirius et Lily, tandis que les 3 autres faisaient le calcul de la probabilité que Gryffondor avait de gagner la Coupe. Dumbledore les regardait avec amusement à l'inverse du professeur Mc Gonagall, qui les observait, elle, les narines frémissant de colère.

Ce fut Kittie la première qui remarqua le silence anormal et les yeux braqués sur eux.

– Dites... commença t-elle à l'intention de Remus et d'Ashley, vous ne trouvez pas que la salle est vraiment très silencieuse ?

Elle avait parlé à voix haute et très audible. Sa remarque un peu stupide fit sourire le directeur et quelques rires s'élevèrent. Kittie, sans se démonter, se tourna vers Lily, qui riait aux éclats avec les deux autres.

– Lils, je crois que l'on nous attend.

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux, les joues rougies par le rire. Son regard rencontra les yeux bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Elle lui sourit d'un air contrit puis se tourna complètement vers lui, afin de lui montrer qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il disait.

– Bien, commença t-il, puisque nos retardataires se sont tus, je vais vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle, je ne vous laisse pas vous rassasier comme l'attendent une grande partie d'entre vous.

James et Sirius, suivis par quelques affamés, l'approuvèrent de hochements de tête vigoureux.

–Aujourd'hui est un jour assez spécial, continua t-il, une élève de sixième année va rejoindre vos rangs. C'est la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle était dans une autre école, je cite l'académie de Beauxbâtons, mais s'est trouvée obligée de changer de pays. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Approchez Miss Andrews.

Il fit un signe de la main et une jeune fille, qui s'était tenue en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'avança.

– Prenez le Choixpeau et déposez-le sur votre tête.

La fille s'exécuta et attendit. Le Choixpeau hésita quelques secondes avant de lancer un "Serdaigle" tonitruant.

La jeune fille alla vers les Serdaigles, qui l'accueillaient joyeusement. Dumbledore demanda à nouveau le silence.

– Cette année, nous avons décidé de faire un échange avec l'école française de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons. Vous étudiez le français depuis la première année, eux l'anglais et nous avons jugés bon de vous mettre au contact de la langue même. Nous serons les premiers à accueillir, en avril et eux, nous recevrons l'année prochaine en France. Cet échange vaut pour les 5e, 6e, et 7e année. Une petite précision, nous ne vous donneront pas le nom de votre correspondant, celui-ci devra vous trouver tout seul. Sur ce, bon appétit.

La salle reprit vie, et les bavardages redoublèrent, alimentés par cette nouvelle inattendue. Une partie, toutefois, ne prit même pas la peine de commenter le discours du directeur, se rua sans plus attendre sur les plats. Car si des nouvelles de voyage en France émerveillaient Remus, Kittie, Ashley ou encore Lily, il semblait que se remplir le ventre était la priorité pour les messieurs Black et Potter.

- Hé, James, James, c'est la France tu te rends compte ! Piailla Lily, surexcitée en lui agrippant le bras, hein, tu m'écoutes ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France !

Le garçon se contenta de récupérer son bras pour s'emparer d'une autre cuisse de poulet.

- Arrête de te goinfrer deux minutes et réjouis toi, stupide ! Le secoua Lily. Toi aussi, Black !

Les deux soupirèrent.

- Désolé de ne pas partager ton enthousiasme. Je suis déjà allé en France plein de fois. Donc ma joie ne surpasse pas ma faim, répondit James.

- Tu sais bien, les réunions de famille, d'affaires ou mondaines des parents, quand j'étais petit, j'en ai bouffé. Y en a beaucoup partout dans le monde, donc pareil, cet excellent ragoût passe avant, sourit Sirius en levant sa fourchette, prêt à l'enfourner.

- Vous êtes pas très ouverts, dites-moi. C'est pas en 2 ou 3 voyages qu'on connaît un pays ! Fit Lily, désapprobatrice.

- On s'ouvrira à la culture française en temps voulu donc maintenant tais-toi et mange avant que les plats refroidissent, ordonna Sirius avec autorité.

Les premiers rayons du matin passèrent par la fenêtre et allèrent se poser sur les paupières closes de Lily. La rouquine dormait d'un sommeil plus que profond et ne se réveilla pas. Ashley, qui couchait dans le lit voisin, ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva silencieusement et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle fut rejointe par Grace London, une de leurs compagnes de chambre, qui se trainait l'air endormi jusqu'à un des lavabos. En sortant, elle croisa Kittie qui s'enferma dans une des cabines de douche, suivie d'Alice Williams, qui entra dans la cabine voisine. Dans la chambre, les lits étaient vides, hormis celui de la rousse, qui était réputée pour son sommeil de plomb.

– Lily, chuchota doucement Ashley en secouant son amie, Lily, debout.

Mais la jeune fille dormait toujours à poing fermés. Ashley commençait à s'impatienter.

– _Lily _! Debout, merde !

Grace apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

– Lily dort encore ? demanda t-elle.

La brune hocha la tête d'un air désespéré, puis s'assit sur son lit.

– On va attendre Alice et Kittie puis si quand elles arrivent, elle est encore au lit, on ira manger, décida t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Grace acquiesça et se laissa tomber à son tour sur son matelas. Elle regarda son amie endormie. Un rayon de soleil s'attardait sur les boucles éparpillées de Lily, leur donnant des reflets fauves. Son visage était paisible, serein. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des petites fossettes qui creusaient constamment ses joues.

– J'y crois pas! s'exclama Kittie, dès qu'elle refit apparition, elle est encore en train de roupiller !

– Et pour longtemps...soupira Grace, l'air blasé.

– On va manger, et elle nous rejoindra après, déclara Ashley. Les garçons doivent être en train de nous attendre.

Kittie et Grace la regardèrent d'un air moqueur tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient.

– Avoue, la taquina la blonde, tu ne tiens plus en place et tu veux le bonjour quotidien de notre cher monsieur Lupin, c'est ça ?

Ashley l'ignora bien que son teint en dise long. Alice, qui était très attentionnée et fidèle à ses amis, proposa timidement de laisser un message à Lily pour s'excuser. Les autres l'approuvèrent et Alice écrivit un petit mot qu'elle posa bien en vue, sur la table de chevet de son amie puis sortit de la chambre à la suite de ses compagnes.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lily ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se leva d'un bond en voyant les lits vides de ses amies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un juron en constatant l'heure qu'il était. Les cours commençaient dans une petite demi-heure seulement. Elle fulmina contre ses amies qui ne l'avaient pas réveillée, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un bout de parchemin. Lily s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

"Hello Lily,

On a essayé de te lever une bonne douzaine de fois mais comme tu constates, ça a pas vraiment marché... Ashley a commencé à s'impatienter donc nous l'avons suivie jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Excuse-nous car nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux si tu levais par toi-même, que tu serais de meilleure humeur. Alice."

Lily sourit. Cette courte lettre était le reflet du tempérament de la jeune fille. Affectueuse, attentionnée...avec un cœur d'or. Ce petit message gentil l'avait apaisée et la jeune fille était à présent de bonne humeur.

Elle enfila son uniforme en quatrième vitesse, se lava le visage puis dévala les escaliers des dortoirs. La Salle Commune était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, déserte. Lily vola jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame et le fit pivoter. Elle piqua un sprint phénoménal, sautant dans les escaliers pour aller plus vite. Soudain elle se stoppa en voyant un groupe de filles, plus exactement Nelly et ses fidèles suivantes, apparemment en train d'utiliser leur baguettes sur quelque chose qui se trouvait devant eux. Ces dernières, en l'apercevant, tentèrent de cacher ce qu'elles faisaient. Lily s'approcha, méfiante et joua des coudes pour voir ce qu'était le centre de l'attention. Elle frémit de rage et Nelly et sa suite reculèrent prudemment. Au milieu du cercle formé, gisait une jeune fille. Des petites coupures et hématomes étaient visibles un peu partout sur le visages et les bras dénudés de la victimes. Lily fronça les sourcils et se rua vers la blonde Nelly qui avait repris contenance. Elle la prit par le col et lui demanda d'un air menaçant :

– Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Nelly regarda la Gryffondor, l'air neutre.

–Oh ! Je ne lui ai rien fait, enfin presque. Tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu, Evans...

Lily resserra un peu sa prise.

– Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

– Je lui montre où doit aller son respect, répondit la jeune fille d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et tourna les talons.

– Attends !

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet. Lily la rejoint d'un pas vif.

– Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ma jolie. Donne-moi _une_ raison valable et je te laisse partir.

Nelly la toisa d'un air méprisant.

– Elle m'a dérangé en me demandant le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, lâcha t-elle.

La main de Lily jaillit vers la joue rose de la blonde. Et la frappa avec violence. Laissant une grande marque de main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

– Mauvaise réponse, dit simplement Lily.

Nelly porta une main sur sa joue et la regarda, choquée que l'on ait pu porter atteinte à sa petite personne.

– Tu peux être contente que ce soit le premier jour et que je sois d'extrême bonne humeur, continua le rousse d'un air grave. Tu devrais remercier Alice pour ça.

– Tu me revaudras ça, Evans, cracha Nelly pour toute réponse.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'était agenouillée et se pencha vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière était brune et avait les cheveux nattés. Des lunettes aux verres très grands et très épais, rondes reposaient sur son nez long et fin, un peu déformées. Lily les répara d'un coup de baguette puis elle entreprit de réanimer la victime après quelques soins élémentaires. Celle-ci se réveilla difficilement puis dès qu'elle aperçu la rousse, poussa un petit cri plaintif et se protégea le visage de ses bras. Lily éprouva un élan de compassion pour la jeune fille. Elle tendit une main vers la pauvre fille et lui sourit gentiment :

– Ça va maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis Lily, de Gryffondor.

La brune regarda autour d'elle et se détendit.

– Merci ! Elles auraient sûrement continué sans toi. Enfin, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec le temps, soupira t-elle. Je suis Mily Andrews, enchantée.

– Oh ! Mais tu es la fille d'hier ! se rappela Lily, la fille de Beauxbâtons ! Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Mily remercia sa compagne tandis ce que celle-ci s'affairait à masquer les blessures les plus visibles.

– Enfin, c'est un peu stupide de ma part de dire ça après ce que ces filles t'ont fait, ajouta pensivement Lily.

– Non, non, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

– Et bien, tant mieux alors, sourit la rousse.

Après un cours silence, le jeune fille reprit.

– Tu es en..?

– 6ème année.

Lily sourit joyeusement.

– Parfait. Viens on va manger. Le directeur ou plutôt la directrice de ta maison te donnera ton emploi du temps. Avec un peu de chance on suivra certain cours ensemble.

Mily se réjouit à cette dernière perspective et suivit sa sauveuse qui lui tirait maintenant la manche en lui disant de se dépêcher.

Ce sont ébouriffées, les joues rougies par la course que les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les plus rapides sortaient déjà de table. Mily se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles sans plus attendre.

– On se revoit plus tard ? demanda Lily, naturellement.

Mily hocha la tête affirmativement.

– Et évite au mieux le "clan" de Nelly, lui recommanda la rousse par la même occasion.

La Serdaigle montra qu'elle avait compris et partit vers une autre Serdaigle qui l'appelait. Lily alla retrouver ses amis qui avaient presque fini de manger.

– Lilou ! C'est pas trop tôt dis donc, s'exclama Sirius quand elle se glissa à côté de lui.

– J'ai eu un petit empêchement en cours de route, expliqua la jeune fille en s'emparant d'un toast.

– Même avant non ? glissa Alice en souriant, un empêchement nommé sommeil...

Lily donna une petite tape amicale à son amie qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami, Frank Londubat. Puis la rousse se tourna vers Ashley qui sirotait son café d'un air distrait.

– Et toi, traîtresse ! s'exclama Lily en la faisant sursauter, préférer la compagnie des garçons à la mienne ! C'est extrêmement vexant pour moi !

La brune la regarda d'un air pas du tout désolé et reporta son attention à son café qui était miraculeusement resté dans la tasse en disant d'une voix calme :

- Évite de crier comme ça, j'ai failli me tâcher.

- T'es trop cruelle !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva alors vers eux et leur distribua les emplois du temps. Le petit groupe poussa un gémissement collectif quand ils virent les premiers cours qu'ils avaient.

– Une heure de Divination avec les Poufsouffles puis double cours de Potions avec les Serdaigles...

Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur lança un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes puis s'éloigna. Lily ne voyait qu'un avantage à ces trois heures : deux d'entre elles étaient avec les Serdaigles et donc Mily.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, commenta James.

– Une heure de Divination avec une vieille folle...commença Sirius,

– ...ou deux avec le collant Slughorn, finit Kittie en soupirant.

– Bah, au moins on est pas avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, tenta d'optimiser Remus.

– Tu parles d'une consolation ! Enfin c'est sûr que c'est déjà ça...souffla Sirius.

– Bon, en tout cas, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Ashley en époussetant sa jupe.

Lily engloutit un dernier petit pain puis se leva en hâte.

– Allez, courage !

Et le groupe sortit de la salle d'un pas lent et démotivé, comme des condamnés marchant vers la potence. Ils montèrent en file indienne jusqu'à la tour où avait lieu le cours.

Arrivés devant l'échelle, ils attendirent la début des cours avec un groupe de filles Poufsouffles jacassantes. James et Sirius ne se privèrent pas de leur lancer des sourires charmeurs et des œillades qui en firent se pâmer plusieurs. Remus, surveillé de près par Ashley, soupira de lassitude. Lily sourit.

– Telles qu'ont les connaît, elles ont dû arriver une demi-heure avant la sonnerie pour ne pas rater un de leurs sourires, glissa t-elle aux autres. Et j'exagère pas beaucoup en disant ça.

La trappe s'ouvrit alors. Avec de remarquables réflexes dus à trois ans de Divination, les Gryffondors portèrent leur main ou mouchoir à leurs bouches, pour échapper aux effluves étourdissants qui se dégageaient par la trappe à gros pans.

– Entrez...murmura la voix du professeur Trelawney.

Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, les élèves un à un par l'échelle et commencèrent à s'installer en poussant des petits cris de dégoût. Quand Lily arriva à leur table habituelle, elle y trouva 6 coupelles remplies d'une chose marronâtre non identifiée. Sirius s'approcha à son tour et toucha avec précaution la chose avec la pointe de sa plume.

– Eurk ! s'écria t-il à l'adresse de ses amis, c'est tout gluant.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse, et James aidé activement par Sirius, commença à faire des conjectures abracadabrantes sur la nature de ce qui était dans la coupelle, faisant rire les autres. Le professeur Trelawney les regarda d'un air reproche puis commença ses explications d'une voix assurément douce mais soporifique :

– Vous avez devant les yeux des entrailles d'oiseau. Comme le faisaient certains oracles dans le monde grec, aujourd'hui, vous allez lire dans les entrailles d'oiseau avec l'aide de votre manuel "_Lever le voile du futur, Niveau 6_".

– Youpi ! Lire dans de la tripaille de poulet...se réjouit Kittie.

Elle prit les organes avec une pince, les souleva jusqu'à son œil d'un air critique puis les laissa retomber mollement dans leur récipient.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui rêve mais on dirait que la légendaire Kittie Garland manque un tout petit peu d'enthousiasme ? constata James d'un air moqueur.

– Tu penses ? lâcha cette dernière, avec ironie.

– En tout cas, moi, je sais que je n'y toucherai pas. On a pas idée de faire faire des trucs aussi répugnants aux élèves ! trancha Lily en plissant le nez avec dégoût.

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur Trelawney passait justement par là lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

– Ne soyez pas stupide, Miss Evans, tout ceci est très propre. J'y ai veillé personnellement. Du tout frais.

Lily arborait maintenant une moue sceptique.

– Ah vraiment... ?

– Bien sûr, les poulets ont été égorgés ce matin, il n'y a rien de plus vrai !

– Pas les détails, c'est écœurant !

Le professeur soupira, agacée et prit la pincette qui était posée sur la table. Elle la tendit à la jeune fille qui la regardait sans comprendre.

– Oui ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait polie.

– Prenez cette pince et ne faites pas des caprices.

Le jeune fille, piquée, s'empara de l'outil d'un geste vif. Pressée d'en finir avec cet exercice, elle commença à massacrer les boyaux qui se trouvaient devant elle.

– Non, non, non, s'exclama la vieille femme d'un air catastrophé, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards étonnés des élèves.

Elle arracha la pincette de la main inexpérimentée de son élève.

–Làààà..dit elle en ouvrant elle même les entrailles, comme ça. Maintenant, observez dans...Oh mon Dieu !

Trelawney lâcha l'outil qu'elle tenait et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

– Eh bien ? s'impatienta Lily

– Vous courrez un grave malheur ma fille, lorsque vous atteindrez vos 18 ans. Celle que vous croyiez votre amie vous trahira. C'est écrit ici, répondit la vieille femme d'un air effrayé, les oiseaux ne mentent jamais...

Lily la regarda sans trop comprendre.

– Et donc ?

– Vous n'avez pas saisi le message ? Vous aurez un accident juste après vos 18 ans à cause de quelqu'un que vous considèrerez comme une amie.

Lily haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à ce genre de prédictions. Le professeur Trelawney la regarda avec compassion.

– Si jeune et si insouciante... Vous verrez un jour que je disais vrai. Gardez ces paroles en mémoire, Miss Evans.

– Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez pas vous reposer un peu madame ? S'enquit la jeune fille, inquiète.

James, qui était assis à côté de la rousse se retenait tant bien que mal de rire.

– _Gardez ces paroles en mémoire, Miss Evans,_ singea t-il avec la voix mystérieuse de Trelawney.

Le professeur fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et s'en alla avec majesté. Sirius, qui avait surmonté son dégoût et avait à présent des tripes jusqu'aux coudes, leva les yeux et regarda Lily, qui avait décidé de faire un petit somme sur sa table et se faisait interroger par Ashley sur la quantité de sommeil dont elle avait besoin par jour.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayée, constata t-il quand la brune eut fini de railler l'énergie débordante de Lily.

– Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? demanda Lily en se redressant.

– Oui ! Elle a dû mettre des mois à la trouver celle-là, dit Sirius, apitoyé, tu aurais du être plus gentille et réagir un peu plus, non ?

– Tu as sûrement raison mais bon ça sera pour la prochaine fois, soupira le jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse.

A la fin du cours, James, qui avait trouvé amusant de lancer des tripes de poulet sur ses camarades Poufsouffles, se trouva obligé de nettoyer la salle.

– Commencez à y aller, dit-il à ses amis, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

– Je t'attends, trancha Sirius.

– D'accord, mais vous autres allez-y.

– Si gentiment demandé, comment refuser, railla Kittie en ramassant ses affaires.

James leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répondre. Les quatre Gryffondors partirent vers les cachots en riant joyeusement, laissant derrière eux les deux garçons. Mais est-ce vraiment très raisonnable de laisser deux Maraudeurs sans surveillance ?

Après avoir posé sur le fauteuil du professeur les vestiges des ce qui était des entrailles et jeté un sort de Camouflage dessus, les deux compères quittèrent la salle sans un bruit. Ils étaient déjà loin de la tour où avait lieu le cours de Divination et pourtant, ils entendirent parfaitement bien un hurlement suraigu suivi d'un "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !" depuis là-bas.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, fit mine de s'étonner Sirius en secouant la tête, c'est _du tout frais, tout propre_ pourtant.

C'est au hasard des couloirs que les deux garçons tombèrent sur Mily. Elle était agenouillée en plein milieu du passage, tentant de réparer son sac qui avait lâché. Ses mains tremblaient des larmes de rage embuaient ses yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond et essuya ses larmes, qui menaçaient de déborder d'un instant à l'autre avec des doigts fébriles, en voyant arriver deux garçons au regard espiègle.

– T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa James avec gentillesse.

– N'hésite surtout pas, ça nous donnera au passage un bon prétexte pour être à la bourre, dit Sirius, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres.

Mily sourit devant sa franchise, puis les remercia.

- C'est gentil, mais c'est bon, j'ai tout ramassé.

Puis elle se présenta après un silence :

– Je m'appelle Mily Andrews. Je viens d'arriver et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les sourcils.

– T'as eu des problèmes ?

Mily rougit un peu, se maudissant d'avoir énoncé à voix haute cette dernière phrase où elle s'adressait plus à elle même qu'aux deux garçons.

– Quelques uns, mais rien de grave, minimisa t-elle, je pense que ça arrive à tout le monde au début, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent d'un air étonné puis se présentèrent :

– Je m'appelle James Potter, 6ème année à Gryffondor.

– Sirius Black, pareil que lui. Si tu as d'autres ennuis, n'hésite pas, viens nous voir.

Mily eu un petit sourire puis dit :

– Vous avez Potions là, du coup ?

– Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea James, intrigué.

– Je lis dans tes pensées mon petit, répondit elle d'une voix sépulcrale.

Sirius émit un petit rire.

– Doit on avoir peur ? demanda t-il, amusé.

Mily fit mine de réfléchir.

– Je pense que oui, dit elle finalement, ça doit être horrible d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse lire dans tes pensées...

– Mais alors comment...? s'interrogea James.

– Serdaigle, le coupa la jeune fille.

– Serdaigle ? Et donc ?

– Fais avec ce que tu as. Avec un peu de réflexion, tu y arriveras. Enfin si tu possèdes un cerveau comme le commun des mortels... ajouta t-elle pensive.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en cogitant. Puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux.

– Double cours de Potions avec les Serdaigles...murmura t-il.

– Donc on ferait mieux d'y aller, conclut la brune avec justesse.

– On ne devrait pas se dépêcher ? les pressa Mily alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, limite lentement dans les couloirs.

– Non, t'inquiète. Au pire, on a une amie qui nous tirera de là, répondit James sereinement.

La Serdaigle le regarda avec curiosité mais son compagnon ne lui en dit pas plus.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Lily se retourna et vit apparaître ses deux amis et Mily. Elle fut soulagée de voir la jeune fille en leur compagnie car un moment elle avait pensé qu'une mésaventure similaire à celle du matin, lui était arrivée.

Le professeur Slughorn, lui apprécia moins d'être interrompu et regarda les trois retardataires d'un air sévère et mécontent. Mily rougit et bafouilla des excuses mais les deux Maraudeurs, eux soutinrent le regard du professeur de Potions avec une tranquille assurance.

– Vous avez dix minutes de retard ! C'est intolérable ! Pouvez vous me donner une excuse valable à ceci ?

–J'ai du ranger la salle de Divination...commença James.

– ...et nous avons aidé une élève, qui s'était perdue de l'autre côté du château, à retrouver son chemin.

– Que voilà un bien joli mensonge ! Vous auriez pu faire plus crédible tout de même, commenta Slughorn. Voyons voir, on va dire dix points de moins chacun. Donc vingt points de moins pour Gry...

– Attendez ! coupa Lily, qui s'était levée, vous n'avez pas le droit de les punir alors qu'ils ont aidé une élève et qu'ils ont été obligés de ranger le cours d'avant !

– Miss Evans, se radoucit le professeur, comment se fait-il qu'une élève de 6ème année ne retrouve plus son chemin après six ans dans cette école ?

– Avez-vous bien regardé cette fille ? dit Lily avec insolence.

– Bien sûr que oui, s'offusqua Slughorn, c'est une élève de 6ème année, à Serdaigle dont le nom est...dont le nom est...

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux.

– Oh...cela voudrait dire que vous ne connaissez pas son nom ? Après les six ans qu'elle a passé dans cette école, c'est honteux que vous ne le connaissiez pas...

– Mais voyons, s'indigna le vieil homme, c'est une nouvelle élève ! Comment voulez vous que je sache déjà son nom ?

– Bon ! Vous admettez que cette fille est nouvelle ? Donc je renouvelle ma question. Avez-vous le droit de punir quelqu'un parce qu'il a aidé une élève en difficulté ?

Le regard du professeur passa sur Mily avant de revenir sur la jeune fille qui le défiait.

– Tiens, c'est vrai ça, murmura t-il, réalisant avec retard, elle est nouvelle...

Puis se reprenant :

– Je vous tire mon chapeau Miss Evans. Vous m'avez mené par le bout du nez ! Je reconnais que les intentions de vos amis étaient honorables.

Vous autres, allez à vos places. Et vous Miss..

– Andrews.

– Et vous Miss Andrews, venez ici, vous allez travailler avec Miss Evans. Elle est forte en Potions et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien.

Mily sourit et alla s'assoir.

– Mr Lewis, je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénients d'avoir deux filles avec vous au lieu d'une ?

Sandy acquiesça distraitement et continua la bataille navale qu'il avait commencé avec Joe, qui était à la table de devant.

– Je suis contente d'être dans ton groupe ! s'exclama Lily joyeusement.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sirius depuis la table de derrière.

– Mmmh, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est avec elle que je suis arrivée ce matin au petit déjeuner.

– Ah oui ! Je me disais bien que sa tête me faisait penser à quelqu'un !

– En tout cas, dit Mily à la rouquine, je suis impressionnée, comme tu as tenu tête au professeur !

– Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, commenta James, il aurait été collé...

– ..mais comme elle est dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn, continua Ashley, elle peut se permettre tout ce qu'elle veut... Honnêtement, je trouve que c'est très mal d'en profiter comme ça, ajouta-elle.

Lily lui tira la langue puis se tourna vers son amie Serdaigle.

– Je crois que je vais te présenter mes amis...Alors là devant, la fille qui me critique tout le temps, c'est Ashley. Son binôme, tu le connais sûrement, c'est...

– Joe Mc Grégor, compléta Mily.

– Exactement. Alors ces deux, dit elle en pointant Sandy et Amos tour à tour, tu dois savoir qui c'est aussi. A côté d'Amos, c'est la splendide Kittie. A gauche c'est Remus et Grace, derrière eux, Franck et Alice. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour...

– Je vais pas retenir tous leurs noms, trop d'amis ! dit elle en riant.

– Tu vas le faire Mily, tu as le potentiel.

La jeune fille sourit franchement puis proposa :

– On commence ?

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres groupes avaient commencé à faire leur potion, sauf Ashley et Joe, qui faisaient maintenant un pendu avec Sandy.

– On attend qu'ils finissent. De toute manière, on a deux heures.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeu ne finissait toujours pas.

– Il est vraiment mauvais ! S'exclama Lily.

– Je pense surtout qu'ils en ont enchaîné quelques-uns en nous laissant attendre.

– Impardonnable ! On va employer les grands moyens.

Elle prit dans sa main les cheveux de Sandy et tira d'un coup sec en arrière. Le garçon hurla de douleur et se tourna vers Lily, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

– Le point faible de ce cher Sandy, expliqua l'intéressée en ignorant son ami, c'est ses cheveux. Il est très sensible là et donc si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de lui, il suffit de s'en prendre à cette belle chevelure dorée.

– Mais ! Ça va pas de divulguer des informations personnelles ! s'indigna le pauvre garçon, je vais devenir le larbin de tout Poudlard !

Lily lui adressa un sourire éclatant puis lança :

– Alors, cette potion ?

A la sonnerie de midi, au lieu de rejoindre ses camarades de classe, Mily alla manger avec Lily et sa troupe d'amis. Elle s'avéra être une compagne agréable et très naturelle. Tous les Gryffondors l'appréciaient et lui expliquaient le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Sirius, à grands renforts de gestes et de mimes, lui raconta les principales anecdotes où ils jouaient un rôle plus ou moins important.

Après le repas, elle quitta ses nouveaux amis à regret mais fut vite prise en charge par Sandy, Amos, Joe et la gentille préfète Anne Montgomery.

Malheureusement pour elle, Nelly et ses amies voyaient d'un très mauvais œil cette amitié toute neuve avec les garçons en vue de l'école.

Elles attendirent octobre, que Mily ait pris ses aises et qu'elle commence à se déplacer seule, qu'elles la coincèrent dans un couloir vide. Elles la menacèrent et lui demandèrent d'arrêter de fréquenter les Maraudeurs. Mily refusa. Ce ne fut pas sans conséquences.

C'est trempée de la tête aux pieds, la lèvre fendue, des hématomes sur les bras et le visage livide que Kittie la trouva par hasard, accroupie en face de son sac tout aussi mouillé, cherchant sa baguette. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée, qui alerta Lily et Ashley qui venaient de tourner au coin du couloir. Mily leva la tête et vit les trois filles se précipiter vers elle.

– Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ashley en la séchant d'un coup de baguette.

Mily grimaça.

– J'aimerais dire oui, mais... je crois que là ça va pas trop...bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? grinça Kittie, les sourcils froncés.

– Nelly, c'est ça ? demanda simplement Lily en la regardent droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, ce que la Gryffondor prit pour un oui. Elle fit signe à Kittie et commença à partir, laissant à Ashley le soin de la réconforter.

– Ne lui faites rien ! s'exclama soudain Mily d'une voix suppliante.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent avec étonnement.

– Ne lui faites rien, répéta plus doucement la jeune fille.

Ashley hocha la tête et commença à soigner la Serdaigle.

– On va parler aux garçons alors.

– Non !

– Oh que si ! Il ne faut pas qu'elles recommencent, s'écria Lily.

– De toute manière, trancha Kittie, on ne te demande pas ton avis.

Le lendemain, alors que la Serdaigle et Lily se rendaient à un cours commun d'Arithmancie, Nelly et ses quatre fidèles suivantes, les accostèrent.

– Evans, tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec cette fille, tu perds ton temps. Devoir l'accompagner partout parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de retenir le plan de Poudlard par cœur ! Assommant, non ?

– Je crois que de nous deux, c'est _toi_ qui perd le plus ton temps, ma chérie, siffla Lily.

– De quoi tu parles ?

–Je parle d'une bande de cinq filles, commandé par une créature stupide que je nommerai pas. Je parle de cette même bande, qui traque nuit et jour les moindres faits et gestes d'une fille qui est plus aimée que ces cinq filles réunies. Qui font chier cette fille car elle a réussi là où elles ont toutes échoué pour manque de naturel et minauderies incessantes, qui se sont fait jeter maintes fois par...

– Ça suffit !

– ...par les Maraudeurs et qui ne supportent pas de voir qu'une fille ait réussi en quelques mois ce qu'elles n'ont pas eut en six ans...

– J'ai dit ça suffit ! glapit Nelly, rouge de colère.

– Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu te reconnais dans ce portrait ? Il faut pas voyons. Tu sais très bien que le teint rouge te va très mal mon chou.

Nelly échappa un miaulement contrarié et s'avança vers la rousse qu'elle gifla de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir son œuvre, Lily était devant elle, intacte, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes, horrifiée. La jeune fille se mit à genoux et regarda la frêle Mily qui était tombée sous le choc.

– Pourquoi ? murmura Lily.

Puis, elle se releva, et regarda Nelly d'un air assassin. Cette dernière renifla d'un air satisfait et cracha :

– C'est aussi bien comme ça ! Il est parfois bon de voir souffrir les autres pour soi-même.

C'en fut trop pour Lily qui se jeta à corps perdu sur la blonde, comme un chat sauvage. Elle allait griffer ce petit visage hautain et fier quand la voix de Remus retentit dans son dos :

– Laisse cette fille, ordonna-t-il.

– Oh ! Tu es venu me sauver de cette sauvageonne, se délecta Nelly, un sourire satisfait flottant sur le visage.

– Moony t'es fou !

– Elle ne mérite pas que tu la frappes, tu te salirais les mains...la stupidité c'est beaucoup plus contagieux que ce que l'on croit...continua Remus en regardant Nelly d'un air méprisant.

Le sourire de Nelly disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

– On s'occupera d'elle, ajouta Sirius, après tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait y échapper.

Lily lâcha son ennemie à contrecœur et aida Mily à se relever.

– Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, cette blonde a une seule qualité, c'est une force hors du commun. Elle a du lui décrocher la mâchoire.

Mrs Pomfresh l'accueillit avec l'empressement qui lui était propre. Elle examina Mily avec soin et ne trouva rien de très grave. Elle appliqua de la pommade sur la joue, à présent enflée de la jeune Serdaigle.

– On va la laisser se reposer un peu. Elle s'est un peu cogné la tête contre le sol donc, elle va avoir mal au crâne toute la journée, je pense, déclara l'infirmière. Revenez plus tard, dans la soirée.

Obéissants, les Gryffondor battirent retraite, notamment pour concocter rapidement un plan d'attaque. Les filles revinrent, comme suggéré, après le dîner et trouvèrent la convalescente, réveillée, en pleine forme.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a votre infirmière, mais elle tient absolument à me garder pour la nuit, rouspéta d'ailleurs celle-ci.

– Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est très mère poule donc, le moindre bobo c'est couché, avec obligation de dormir quelques heures, rit Kittie pour apaiser l'irritation de la Serdaigle.

Mily soupira, résignée et se tourna vers Lily, qui avait gardé bouche close depuis son entrée. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Lily trépignait presque.

– Alors Lily, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

– Les Maraudeurs ont fait leur travail, mais elle n'osait pas te le dire, expliqua Ashley, tous les quatre James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. C'est vrai que cette fois-ci, c'est assez horrible...

–On a euh...modifié sa garde-robe. Un haut bien indécent où on a fait défiler la scène qui s'est passée en boucle. Impossible de mettre autre chose, même pas son uniforme ! Elle a récolté une punition pour habit non règlementaire et aussi pour violence envers un camarade ! Et puis, le point final, c'est que dès qu'elle parle, un insecte sort de sa bouche. Tout le monde la fuit du coup. Maintenant, tout le monde la regarde de travers et ses belles boucles blondes n'attirent que des regards dégoûtés ! Même ses petits chiens ont du mal à ne pas lui fausser compagnie !

– Oh... Elle absolument affreuse, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de la plaindre un peu, soupira Mily. C'est gentil de m'avoir vengée mais ne la laissez pas comme ça trop longtemps !

– Tu as le cœur trop tendre, la rabroua Kittie, en souriant d'un air carnassier. Il faut savourer...

– On va le laisser une semaine pour que tous les élèves aient le temps de s'en imprégner, compléta Lily, hautement satisfaite de son œuvre, son pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser... On ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

* * *

**Si il y a des suggestions, j'écoute ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour les quelques deux personnes qui suivent ma pauvre fic, voilà la suite ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où la situation dérape pour Lily  
**

Un matin, environ une semaine après les évènements, alors que chacun mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, Dumbledore réclama l'attention de tous.

– A partir d'aujourd'hui mes enfants, auront lieu les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch. J'ai remis aux capitaines l'emploi du temps pour le terrain. Chacun d'eux devra afficher les horaires dans sa Salle Commune. Je vous rappelle également que comme chaque année, le bal de Noël aura lieu le 24 décembre, pour les 4 e, 5e, 6e et 7e année. Habillez-vous élégamment, déguisez-vous si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez aller choisir vos tenues en novembre, lors de la sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Les informations seront affichées sur les panneaux lorsque la date exacte sera décidée.

Le directeur se rassit et le brouhaha des conversations s'éleva de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

– Ah, la flemme d'aller au bal, je sais pas danser, râla Lily en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

– Je t'avoue que moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment...soupira Kittie en regardant son amie enfourner sa grosse cuillerée de corn flakes.

– Et toi Ashley ? demanda Lily après avoir avalé ce qui était dans sa bouche.

– Mmm, ma réponse est la même que les années précédentes...

– Bon ! Adjugé, on y va pas ! En plus ça coûte la peau du cul une belle robe...

– Le bal prochain, on y va, juré !

– Le truc, c'est qu'on dit ça chaque fois...et on y va pas, fit remarquer Kittie en enfournant un croissant.

* * *

– Je me demande qui est le nouveau capitaine, vu que Brown est parti...dit Lily d'un ton songeur.

– On verra bien en arrivant dans la salle commune, répondit tranquillement Ashley. Le seul truc qui me dérange c'est pourquoi les garçons sont partis avant nous avec ce sourire bizarre. Ça m'inquiète presque.

Lily hocha la tête puis se dépêcha, poussée par la curiosité. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle des Gryffondor.

– Comme d'habitude, les élèves sont agglutinés autour du panneau d'affichage... commenta Kittie, on s'y mêle ?

S'aidant de leur taille, elles se frayèrent un passage entre les autres Gryffondor et lurent la fiche avec un étonnement croissant.

" _Chers Gryffondors,_

_ Les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu le lundi et mardi éventuellement, de 17h à 18h30. _

_Tous les élèves, à partir de la 2e année, ont le droit de se présenter aux sélections. Chacun devra être armé d'un balai._

_Venez nombreux !__"_

_Signé : Le capitaine de l'équipe de _

_Quidditch de Gryffondor,_

_James Potter_

– Quoi !? s'écria Lily, c'est Prongs le cap'taine ?

– Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? demanda le garçon, qui était près de la cheminée.

– A en croire sa réaction, je crois que non, railla Sirius, tout en fixant les flammes dans l'âtre.

Lily vint vers eux.

– On est quel jour ?

– Jeudi.

–...encore 3 jours avant les sélections. J'ai hâte de recommencer les entraînements !

– Encore faut-il faire partie de l'équipe...dit James d'un air malicieux, cette année, c'est moi qui décide...

– Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te priver de la meilleure poursuiveuse de Gryffondor !

– J'ai toujours admiré ton irréprochable modestie Lys, se moqua Remus qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début.

– Qui sait, continua James, peut-être qu'il y aura des petits prodiges de 2e année...

– Oh ! Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

– Pourquoi pas ? la taquina le garçon.

– Je suis Lily ! s'écria la jeune fille comme si ça suffisait.

– C'est un argument pour toi ? Nous verrons ça sur le terrain...

* * *

– Ce que le temps est long...soupira Lily en griffonnant sur une feuille.

C'était le weekend et les trois gryffondors en compagnie de Mily et Anne, faisaient leur devoir de botanique au bord du lac. Le temps était chaud pour la saison et les élèves profitaient de cette éclaircie pour s'aérer un peu.

Lily, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de dessin, avait fini son travail avant les autres.

– T'as déjà fini ? s'étonna Kittie qui peinait, c'est long de dessiner ce genre de chou-fleur orange !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle s'empara de la feuille de son amie et la regarda longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

– Tu oses appeler _ça_ un dessin ? pouffa t-elle en montrant le travail de Lily aux autres.

–Même Micky ferait mieux que toi ! s'exclama Ashley en riant le chef d'œuvre de la rouquine.

En effet, on pouvait voir sur la feuille, un espèce de gribouillis louche, tracé au crayon gris par des mains malhabiles. Un dessin d'enfant de 3 ans en somme. Mais sans le côté attendrissant de la chose.

–Comment osez-vous insulter mon travail, bande de lâches ! s'offusqua Lily, blessée dans son amour propre.

–Y a qu'à voir ton dessin ma petite ! rétorqua sa blonde amie d'un ton moqueur.

–Euh...je pourrais savoir un truc, demanda Anne après s'être éclairci la gorge, j'ai pas tout saisi là...

Les trois Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers la préfète.

–Oui ?

–C'est qui Micky ?

–Le petit frère de Lily, Michael, répondit Kittie en souriant. Il a 5 ans et il est vraiment très mignon.

– C'est _mon_ petit frère, tu pourrais me laisser le droit d'en parler, non ? s'indigna la jeune fille.

–Écoute, ma fille, je fais des compliments alors tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ? lâcha le concernée en riant.

–Il va falloir que je le protège de toi...fit Lily se grattant le crâne, songeuse, il a à peine 5 ans et tu as déjà des vues sur lui !

La blonde se renfrogna un peu, se prêtant au petit jeu de son amie.

–En tout cas, intervint Mily, je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frère ! Je t'ai déjà entendue fulminer contre ta charmante sœur mais jamais parler de ton frère.

En guise de réponse, Lily pris la chaîne qui lui pendait au cou et l'enleva. Un médaillon ovale, argenté était accroché au bout de la chaînette. La jeune fille fit jouer le mécanisme et le couvercle se souleva. Elle le tendit aux deux Serdaigles qui regardèrent dedans avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

A l'intérieur du médaillon, il y avait une petite photo. Elle représentait la jeune fille et un petit garçon brun aux yeux vert émeraude. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemait son petit nez droit. Il avait l'air joyeux et sa sœur avait passé autour de son cou un bras protecteur. Elle le regardait d'un air affectueux tandis qu'il faisait le V de la victoire avec ses doigts, à l'intention du photographe.

–Oh ! Il te ressemble beaucoup ! s'exclama Anne, vous avez les même yeux et le même sourire !

Lily sourit et regarda la photo à son tour.

–Il est adorable. Un petit démon quand il veut me mettre en colère mais c'est vraiment le petit frère le plus drôle qu'il existe sur terre.

Elle grimaça.

–Par contre, Pétunia ne l'adore pas parce qu'il me préfère moi, sa sœur qu'elle exècre, puis parce qu'il présente des symptômes magiques aussi. Vous n'avez pas de frères ou sœurs vous ? demanda t-elle, Kit a des sœurs aînées, des jumelles, Diana et Mary, et Ashley un grand frère, Walter si je me souviens bien.

Ashley acquiesça.

–Je suis fille unique, dit tristement Mily.

–J'ai aussi un grand frère, Gaby, mais il n'est plus à Poudlard, il travaille au Ministère. Et aussi une petite sœur, Lena, en deuxième année, expliqua Anne à son tour. D'ailleurs, la voilà.

Elle pointa le doigt vers une fillette brune qui venait de sortir du château et se dirigeait maintenant vers elles. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur des filles, Lena alla voir sa sœur pour lui demander deux-trois bricoles au sujet d'un devoir de Métamorphose. Les autres se rappelèrent que leurs dessins les attendaient et se plongèrent de nouveau dans les courbes complexes de ce légume énigmatique. Enfin toutes sauf Lily, qui préféra s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages filer dans le ciel.

* * *

Quand les garçons les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, la paresseuse dormait d'un sommeil profond, et ses amies étaient toujours en train de travailler.

Dès que Sirius la vit endormie, il décida qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle dorme et lui jeta son sac à la figure. Elle se réveilla immédiatement et se leva d'un bond pour identifier son agresseur. Elle avait l'air assez fâchée d'être tirée de son sommeil et Sirius jugea bon de s'enfuir en courant, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort. Quelques secondes plus tard (le temps de prendre le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main ), Lily s'élança à sa suite, en hurlant comme une possédée. Rattrapé au bout de quelques misérables minutes de course, Sirius fut jeté à terre et roué de coups de sac ( heureusement pour lui, vide ) amicaux –c'est-à-dire forts– par sa poursuivante. Il cria grâce et s'excusa dans toutes les langues jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille consente à arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle eut mal au bras. Ils repartirent en direction de leurs amis en se regardant avec rancune.

–Tu fais vraiment mal...gémit Sirius en se frottant le dos, sauvageonne !

–Tu veux que je te masse ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air carnassier.

–Non, non, non, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, répondit précipitamment le garçon en s'éloigna un peu de Lily.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence puis Sirius finit par dire.

–N'empêche que tu t'énerves pour rien, tu n'as aucun self-contrôle...

–Tu crois que ça fait plaisir de se recevoir un sac rempli de livres sur la figure? Riposta la victime au quart de tour. Bon dieu ! Continua t-elle d'une voix peu naturelle, pourquoi mon sac n'est jamais rempli au bon moment !

Sirius sourit pour lui même, content d'avoir réussi à énerver son amie au tempérament enflammé. Quand elle dormait, elle avait l'air doux et ça ne lui allait pas bien à son avis, bien entendu.

Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de James qui lui tendit une photo animée, qu'elle regarda avec amusement. On y voyait Sirius, poursuivi par une Lily en fureur puis tapé avec un sac à bandoulière vide.

Elle prit le parti d'en rire, et alla vers le pauvre maltraité qui semblait tout à fait remit de sa mésaventure car il était en train de tirer en arrière la queue de cheval blonde de Kittie. La rousse lui tapa légèrement le haut du crâne puis donna la photo. Elle entoura les épaules de son ami affectueusement et dit :

–Je ne m'excuserais pas mais je ne suis plus fâchée.

–Ça me fait une belle jambe maintenant que je suis estropié, râla le garçon, la larme à l'œil.

–Bien. Puisque ça t'es complètement égal, je pense que je peux être de nouveau en colère et recommencer à te frapper...

Sirius leva promptement et mit de la distance entre Lily et lui, l'air terrifié. La jeune fille se vexa.

–Si tu penses que tu vas réussir à me faire croire que tu as peur mon vieux, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

L'expression terrorisée du jeune homme se changea en un sourire espiègle. Lily soupira d'un air désespéré et laissa tomber l'affaire.

* * *

Le weekend, pour une fois, ne passa pas aussi vite que le souhaitait Lily. Pourtant, à sa grande joie, le lundi finit par arriver.

Fidèle à elle-même, Ashley fut la première levée. Elle secoua doucement ses compagnes de chambre, les unes après les autres.

Kittie la gratifia d'un grognement endormi tandis que Grace lui tourna le dos. Alice ne tiqua même pas. Une fois n'est pas de coutume, Lily ouvrit les yeux et se mit debout en un clin d'œil, dès que son amie lui eût effleuré les cheveux et murmuré "C'est l'heure."

Ashley ne s'étonna pas ( chaque année, avant les sélections ou un match, c'était pareil et ce depuis la 2e année ) et bénit silencieusement ce jour où Lily lui accordait le rare repos de ne pas lui crier dessus dès 7 heures du matin. De même que son énergique amie, elle se vêtit et alla à la spacieuse salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Contrairement aux trois autres qui dormaient encore, les deux jeunes filles se douchaient rarement le matin sauf quand elles n'y étaient pas allé la veille au soir. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent de là quelques minutes plus tard, elles croisèrent leurs trois compagnes qui trainaient les pattes vers la salle de bain ( cette dernière était équipée je précise de 5 cabines de douches, si l'envie leur prenaient de se laver toutes en même temps ) et retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Ayant du temps ( ce qui était extrêmement rare pour Lily ), elles entreprirent de ranger un peu le dortoir. Lily alla ouvrir grand la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le pelouse puis plus loin sur la Forêt Interdite, pour aérer l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

L'air se faisait déjà vif et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un peu au contact de la brise fraîche. Elle passa un pull par dessus sa chemise et commença à taper sur son oreiller, imitant Ashley qui avait déjà fait le sien et celui de Grace. Elles prirent soin de faire les lits correctement, attacher les rideaux de velours aux "piliers" des baldaquins, ramasser les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, les plier et les ranger...

Quand les trois dernières arrivèrent, fraîches et disposes, la pièce avait pris un aspect différent ; plus vivable, plus spacieux, plus froid aussi ( la fenêtre ouverte n'y était pas pour rien ) et plus agréable. Les filles, admiratives, poussèrent un petit sifflement puis regardèrent la boule de pyjama qu'elles portaient toutes les trois dans les bras. Elles se hâtèrent de plier convenablement leurs effets puis, descendirent dans la salle commune en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien, pour attendre leurs amis respectifs.

Les garçons se faisaient attendre et les filles commencèrent à s'impatienter sérieusement. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Lily dont le pied tapait le sol avec agacement, s'écria :

–Rah, j'y crois pas ! Ça fait 15 minutes qu'on les attend et y en a pas un qui pointe le nez ! Après on dit que les filles mettent du temps à se préparer mais les gars, ça vaut pas mieux ! Je vais voir ce que cette bande d'abrutis fiche !

Liant geste à la parole, la rousse se dirigea vers les escaliers des garçons, d'un pas rageur. Kittie soupira :

–Elle a enfin compris ce qu'on endure chaque matin...

–Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aie saisi qu'elle nous fait subir ça, fit remarquer Alice, songeuse.

–En tout cas, rit Kittie, on va l'entendre, et de loin...

–Ça ne va pas tarder à exploser effectivement, se réjouit Ashley comme une petite fille la veille de Noël.

–Écoutez...murmura Grace, en entendant la porte du dortoir des 6e année s'ouvrir en fracas, ça commence...

Bouillonnant intérieurement, la jeune fille se dirigea jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle commença à les gravir, et regarda au-dessus d'elle, la porte de la chambre de ses amis, d'où filtraient des rires joyeux. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de bois où était clouée une petite plaque de métal, gravée "_Dortoir des sixièmes année_", et remplit ses poumons d'air, en vue de son très proche débordement de colère. Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence, mais se figea en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Cinq garçons en pyjamas rouges ( Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle ) se battant avec des polochons, des plumes flottant autour d'eux comme de la neige en hiver. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois, trois fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée, puis, se rendant à l'évidence, elle hurla :

–Non, mais je rêve !

Les trois garçons s'étaient tus pendant qu'elle les fixait, sursautèrent. Lily commença son discours :

–Bande d'abrutis ! Ça fait une plombe qu'on vous attend pour déjeuner mais aucun ne se montre ! Vous aviez dit 8 heures dans la salle commune, sans faute !"_Surtout, ne soyez pas en retard à cause de stupidités, on ne vous attendra pas !_" tu avais dit, Black ! Il est presque la demie crétin ! Je monte et que voulez vous que je trouve ? Cinq gamins en pyjamas en train de s'égosiller en agitant un coussin ! Osez me dire que vous avez 16 ans après ça !

Frank Londubat et Danny Finch baissèrent les yeux, intimidés mais les Maraudeurs ne se démontèrent pas pour si peu.

–Dis donc sœurette ! se moqua Sirius à qui n'avait pas échappé le Black de Lily, quelle voix, quel coffre ! Je n'aurais jamais pu dire tout ça d'une traite ! Je pense que tu devrais te faire cantatrice à l'opéra.

Lily lui lança un regard noir tandis que James plaida à son tour sa cause, de manière plus directe :

–Je trouve que tu es vraiment mal placée pour nous servir un discours pareil, Evans. Qui est ce qui fait toujours attendre ses amies dix minutes avant de consentir à se lever ?

–Oui, t'as peut-être raison, admit Lily à contrecœur, mais moi c'est pour une bonne cause, je _dors_ ! Pas parce que je joue avec des plumes !

–Tu ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne cause ? demanda Sirius légèrement vexé.

–NON !

–T'es vraiment ingrate pour une fille qu'on attend tous les matins...remarqua Remus, froissé.

–Ça fait belle lurette que vous ne m'attendez plus ! Puis la question n'est pas là, continua à crier Lily, c'est le "_Surtout, ne soyez pas en retard à cause de stupidités, on ne vous attendra pas !_"qui me met hors de moi !

–Vraiment Lilou...

–Toi ! claqua la voix de la jeune fille, tu pourrais éviter la prochaine fois, le genre de commentaires que tu nous a servi hier !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, chassant une mèche de cheveux qui l'agaçait prodigieusement en lui tombant sur l'œil gauche, puis reprit après avoir jeté un regard critique à la chambre.

–Regardez-moi ce bazar maintenant ! Des plumes partout ! Quand est-ce que vous rangerez votre chambre ! C'est quoi ce truc qui..aah !ouch !

Lily avait glissé sur une plume en s'avançant vers des habits qui traînaient en plein milieu. Elle se retrouva assise, l'air secoué. Elle se releva avec dignité puis recommença à hurler sans pitié pour les tympans de ses pauvres camarades. Rapporter sa tirade entière serait un peu long mais l'essentiel fut ça.

–Irresponsables ! J'ai failli me briser le coccyx à cause de vos maudites plumes ! Je vais tous vous étriper !

Mais quand elle s'aperçut que Frank et Danny détournait les yeux pour ne pas se moquer d'elle, qu'un grand sourire fendait le visage de Remus, que James et Sirius étaient tous rouges à force de se contenir, sa colère fondit comme de la glace au soleil. Elle les regarda d'un air furieux mais le cœur y était plus et l'amusement qui se lisait dans ses yeux démentait son visage sévère.

Toutes les quatre en entendant les cris de colère de Lily, s'étaient avancées vers les escaliers, curieuses. Fidèle à son habitude, la jeune fille s'époumonait, réveillant le reste de la tour qui dormait encore. Des voix ensommeillées se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier, du genre "Mais qui gueule comme ça ?" pour les plus polis ou "Muselez cette stupide créature"pour les moins agréables.

Les quatre amies échangèrent des regards réjouis puis éclatèrent de rire. Mais trop tôt à leur goût, Lily cessa de s'égosiller, laissant un petit silence s'installer. Kittie s'inquiéta.

–Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Puis des rires parvinrent , et à leur plus grande surprise, elles reconnurent le rire haut de Lily.

–Alors là...commença Ashley, c'est plutôt inattendu.

–C'est vrai qu'il leur faut plus de temps généralement, pour qu'ils se réconcilient, ajouta Alice de sa voix rêveuse.

Des bruits de pas, légers se firent entendre et Lily fut auprès d'elle la seconde suivante.

–Ils se douchent et vont arriver dans une quinzaine de minutes mais ils m'ont dit de pas les attendre. Venez, dit la jeune fille.

–Tu..tu veux dire qu'on a attendu une demi-heure pour.._rien _? demanda Grace, outrée.

Son amie hocha la tête d'un air fataliste.

–Au fait, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Alice, très intéressée.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, la jeune fille leur relata l'anecdote de manière imagée, en faisant de grands gestes. Les filles rirent de bon cœur, imaginant parfaitement la scène grotesque détaillée par Lily.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles repérèrent Mily, qui leur faisait des signes depuis la table des Serdaigles. Elles répondirent joyeusement puis prirent place à la table, déjà bien remplie, des Gryffondors. Les garçons les rejoignirent environ un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir. Ashley et Alice allèrent se glisser aux côtés de leur petit ami respectif tandis que les autres s'écartèrent pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Les garçons commencèrent à déjeuner tandis que les filles qui s'étaient levées, se rassirent à leur place pour les regarder manger, spectacle ô passionnant.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur presque affolante entre Trelawney qui s'obstinait à leur faire voir des signes dans des pelures d'orange et Slughorn, qui colla Lily plus que d'habitude, étant donné son air préoccupé.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement unanime que la sonnerie vint libérer les pauvres élèves de leur cours de potion.

Après avoir déjeuné rapidement, les Gryffondor repartirent d'un pas traînant vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque la sonnerie signalant le début du cours retentit, ils étaient tous devant la salle, adossés nonchalamment contre le mur. Le professeur Peterson apparut à la porte. C'était une dame entre deux âges, pleine d'énergie. Ses yeux bleu profond donnaient l'impression qu'elle lisait dans l'âme des gens lorsqu'elle les posait sur quelqu'un. Pas super agréable comme sensation. Elle avait de l'autorité et souvent les Gryffondors s'étaient demandés si elle n'avait pas quelque lien de parenté avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Peu d'élèves étaient au courant qu'en vérité, les deux professeurs ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, à cause d'une rivalité dans leur jeune temps.

–Entrez, fit elle en guise de salut.

Le professeur commença à leur enseigner l'art de créer des Patronus. Tous les élèves étaient captivés par ses explications et la voix du professeur Peterson résonnait dans le silence presque effrayant qui régnait dans la salle. Certains des élèves, surtout les Serdaigles, prenaient fébrilement des notes, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

La fin du cours sonna mais étant donné qu'ils avaient un double cours de DCFM, les élèves ne bougèrent pas.

- À présent que vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires, pendant la deuxième heure vous allez vous entraîner à créer votre Patronus, déclara le professeur Peterson.

D'un coup de baguette, elle arrangea la salle de manière à ce qu'il y ait de la place puis elle reprit :

- Rappellez vous, un souvenir heureux et la formule " Spero Patronum ". Miss London venez ici et essayez moi ça.

Grace s'avança sur la petite estrade et suivit les instructions de la femme, sous les regards attentifs de l'ensemble de la classe. Seule une écharpe argentée s'échappa de la baguette de la jeune fille. Elle tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers le professeur.

- Il n'est pas dit que vous y parviendra du premier coup, précisa alors celle-ci. Les cas comme celui de Miss London sont très courant au premier essai, il est souvent du à un relâchement du poignet au moment de prononcer le " Pa " de " Patronum ". Bien sur ce n'est pas toujours le seul problème, mais, soyez vigilants et appliqués.

Après s'être démenée une petite demi-heure, Lily, qui était douée en sortilèges et enchantements, réussi à faire apparaître après quelques essais un Patronus corporel, en forme de biche. Joyeuse mais exténuée, elle alla s'assoir dans un coin où elle fut bientôt rejointe par James qui semblait au contraire, énervé. Elle l'apaisa du mieux qu'elle put et embraya le sujet sur les proches sélections.

- Plus quelques petites heures et on va de nouveau pouvoir voler ! S'enthousiasma t-elle.

James ricana et commença à la narguer :

- Tu sais que ta place dans l'équipe repose entièrement sur moi Lils... Je pourrais très bien ne pas te choisir cette année, tu sembles l'avoir oublié...

La jeune fille pâlit, horrifiée.

- James Potter, vous n'oseriez pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout le monde peut avoir ses moments de folies, se contenta de dire le capitaine de l'équipe, impitoyable.

- Oh...

Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, et reprit d'une voix plus enjouée.

- Tu as vu cette coupe du monde ! Écosse - Danemark ! C'était vraiment grandiose !

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu, stupide ! Tu croyais quoi ? Le mieux c'était quand O'Connor a fait son petit lob par dessus la tête du poursuiveur là, et qu'il l'a rattrapé après avoir feinté !

- Oui ! Je m'en souviens, il avait la voie libre après ça... Ils ont pas trop compris ce qu'il leur arrivait sur le coup les danois !

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux amis s'étaient mis à parler de plus en plus fort. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver, alors que Lily était en train d'expliquer une manœuvre compliquée à James à l'aide de grands gestes.

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte le thé, Miss Evans ? Demanda Peterson, avec sarcasme.

Lily, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de plonger dans son monde lorsqu'elle parlait, répondit :

- Oui s'il vous plaît, avec un muffin aux myrtilles.

Le professeur qui ne s'attendait pas à de l'insolence, hoqueta. Lily, continua dans sa traite :

- Et toi Prongsie, tu prends quoi ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, la jeune fille leva les yeux de ses ongles. James la regardait mi-interloqué, mi-amusé, puis fit un signe discret de la tête, en la direction du professeur qui avait à présent les doigts crispés sur sa baguette et frémissait de rage. La rousse tourna lentement les yeux vers elle, son esprit ayant de nouveau fait surface, craignant le pire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, en même temps qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Miss EVANS ! Rugit Peterson, s'attirant les regard hilares des amis de Lily et ceux, interloqués des autres. Comment osez-vous !15 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette insolence. Et je vous invite à vous présenter à mon bureau 16h30 ce soir pour 2 heures de retenue.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle une Lily effondrée et un James relativement embêté.

* * *

- Désolée, désolée, désolée, répéta pour la énième fois la rousse en sortant du cours, je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

Sirius, qui avait beaucoup ri en écoutant la dramatique scène qui avait coûté 15 points à Gryffondor, laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Kittie, avec les remarquables réflexes d'une habituée, frappa le garçon, avec son livre de DCFM. Le début de rire se coinça dans sa gorge et Sirius reprit l'air affligé qu'il arborait avant son petit écart et qui ne trompait absolument personne.

James, lui était partagé. Le petit coup de Lily l'avait bien amusé mais il devait aussi en souffrir les conséquences et ne savait pas trop que faire.

- J'ai beau dire, tu es sans conteste la meilleure poursuivre de Poudlard et on peut pas se priver de toi, bougonna-t-il en passant sa main des ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Sirius, en voyant son frère et sa sœur de cœur aussi abattus, décida d'agir, laissant de côté les petits rires et compagnie. Il en fit part à Remus, qui hocha la tête en riant un peu.

- Dites donc mes amis, je savais pas que vous devenez des légumes à la moindre contrariété. Même Sirius a pensé à une solution !

- Dis moi ça veut dire quoi ce "même Sir...

- Et si on allait arranger ça... Le coupa Remus, pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Sirius était loin d'être stupide, juste très impulsif et il vivait intensément sans revenir dans le passé, résultat, ce genre de diversion était succès assuré. Il s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret avec le sieur Lupin.

Toujours est-il que devant les regards pleins d'espoir de Lily et James, les deux amis ne se firent pas prier pour mettre en œuvre leur tout simple dépannage.

Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, satisfaits d'eux-même.

- Veuillez me suivre, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les pria Sirius, pompeusement.

La petite troupe se laissa guider jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et entrèrent dedans.

- Tadaam ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Remus et Sirius, leurs mains tendues vers la salle commune.

Lily et James regardèrent autour d'eux, intrigués. La Salle Commune était intacte, les fauteuils à leur place... Le jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que le capitaine de l'équipe affichait une tête où on pouvait lire en gros ce qu'il se retenait de dire " ...et ? ", pour ne pas vexer ses amis.

- Il faut vraiment leur mâcher le travail à ces imbéciles heureux ! Soupira Remus, exaspéré.

- Ouais on a pas idée de mettre un capitaine aussi empoté ! Compléta Sirius, narquois.

- Ça va oui ? C'est fini le comité des commères ? S'impatienta le principal concerné, en croisant les bras.

- Bon, c'est quoi cette merveilleuse idée ? railla Lily.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux d'être sympa, on te sauve la vie, d'accord ? La prévint Sirius en pointant un index menaçant sous son nez.

- Oui, oui, râla-t-elle, alors ça vient ?

- Allez, calme toi, on est en train de t'aider je te signale ! rajouta Remus, pour mieux la faire rager.

- Toi...

- Viens voir le panneau d'affichage, la coupa autoritairement le lycanthrope, en la poussant vers le centre de la pièce.

Dans un bel ensemble, le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement. Sur la planche de liège, un nouveau parchemin avait été épinglé.

" Salutations, braves compagnons de Gryffondor, fils des Lions !

Suite à quelque désagrément dû au travail, nous nous voyons contraints à rediriger la sélection des vaillants membres de l'équipe de la maison, au jour qui suit ce jour.

Ayez l'extrême obligeance d'accorder votre pardon à votre humble capitaine pour ce regrettable retard.

Mes sentiments le plus distingués,

votre fidèle et dévoué capitaine, James Potter. "

- Aah ! Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ! Signé en mon nom en plus ! S'indigna le fidèle et dévoué James.

- Allons, allons, c'est compréhensible ! Tu dramatises Prongsie, minimisa Remus, en souriant de toute ses dents.

- Ha, qu'est-que tu croyais ? Tu pouvais pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Déclara Sirius, très fier de sa petite phrase.

- Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est à cause de moi et c'est Jamesie qui prend tout dans la gueule ! S'esclaffa Lily, sans la moindre solidarité.

- Ouais, ben toi je te retiens ! Menaça James, mécontent.

- Allez, retire de ton visage ce vilain regard et souris un bon coup ! Et remercie nous au passage, l'apaisa Remus, en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

Lily leur sauta au cou avec effusion mais James se garda bien de prononcer un mot de remerciement, se contentant d'un léger sourire.

Sans plus tarder, le groupe alla s'assoir pris de la cheminée, les élèves s'écartant respectueusement devant eux. La conversation allait de bon train, tous parlant avec enthousiasme du programme de DCFM contenant beaucoup de pratique puis évidemment, de Quidditch. C'est à ce moment que Ashley qui avait fini de coiffer Kittie pour s'occuper les mains, proposa une bataille explosive. Leur conversation était à présent ponctuée d'explosions et de rires. Soudain, Lily se leva d'un bond. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à la pendule et ouvrit des yeux effarés. Elle partit en courant, sans un mot pour ses compagnons, qui l'observaient d'un air, pour le moins étonné. Remus regarda l'heure à son tour et subitement comprit.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda James, surpris.

- Elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase ! Continua Kittie, d'une même voix.

- Il est exactement 17 heures, expliqua Remus d'un ton tranquille.

- Et ?

- Développe, très cher, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- Et, elle avait une retenue à 16h30 avec Peterson_._

Ses amis le fixèrent d'un air horrifié.

- Oh ! C'est mauvais pour notre Lily ça... Commenta Kittie, un peu inquiète.

- Une minute de retard et elle t'étripe alors 30... J'ose pas trop imaginer, soupire Remus.

Sirius, fidèle à son habitude, éclata de rire.

- Bah ! J'vous parie qu'elle s'en tirera sans aucun soucis ! Cette fille est vraiment très forte pour ça ! Les rassura t-il, et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle risque au pire ? Une heure de retenue ? C'est pas ce qui va effrayer notre petite furie !

James fronça des sourcils.

- Je crois que pour une fois, elle a tout sauf envie de se taper une autre heure de retenue demain...

- Ah oui... Souffla Sirius.

Puis, il se redressa et sourit largement.

- Héhé ! Faites lui confiance à la Lily ! Vous allez voir, elle va s'en sortir comme un chef !

- Waw, ben décidément, aujourd'hui est définitivement hors du commun ! Sirius qui réfléchit, qui rassure...

* * *

Lily courut à en perdre haleine, à travers les couloirs. Comme s'ils étaient coalisés contre elle, les escaliers se déplaçaient quand elle en avait besoin, et Peeves se trouva plus d'une fois sur son chemin, à lui lancer tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains. Enfin, elle arriva devant _la _porte. Elle arrangea ses cheveux maladroitement et lisse sa jupe d'une main fébrile. Elle inspira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance et toqua. Un " entrez " peu rassurant lui répondit. Elle ouvert la porte lentement.

Le professeur Peterson avait le nez enfoui sous un tas de paperasse assez impressionnant. Elle parla sans même lever les yeux.

- Miss Evans, commença t-elle, un air trop calme augurant rien de bon sur le visage, vous êtes en retard...

- Excusez-moi Professeur pour ce retard ! prononça rapidement Lily en s'inclinant.

- Vous excuser... Fit mine de réfléchir Peterson sans lever les yeux pour la première fois, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Pourquoi donc ? Vous aurez tout le temps de le faire dem...

Elle fut coupée par un éclat de lumière rouge. La plus grosse erreur du professeur de DCFM avait été de ne pas surveiller son élève. La jeune fille pressentant ce qui allait venir, avait perdu son sang froid. Impossible de repousser encore les sélections, aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Elle avait donc réagi impulsivement, et lancé un sortilège de confusion, légèrement modifié à ses bons soins, pour que le professeur ne garde pas de souvenir de l'agression.

- Bien Miss Evans, vous allez me trier ces papiers, ordonna Peterson avec brusquerie, après avoir eu une seconde d'absence.

Les yeux de Lily sortirent de leurs orbites. Elle venait de montrer du doigt foutu bureau croulant de papiers posés pèle-mêle. " attends attends ma petite Lily, se dit la jeune fille, elle a oublié de préciser... "

- Sans magie bien entendu, continua le professeur comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son élève.

Lily retint un gémissements de dépit et s'attela à la tâche, avec le courage qui caractérisait les Gryffondors. Plus exactement, elle se prenait plutôt pour un martyr qui œuvrait pour le bien de l'équipe. Aussi elle supportait stoïquement.

* * *

Le professeur la relâcha à 19h, étant donné qu'elle avait une demi-heure de retard. Lily pleura presque de soulagement tellement elle en avait assez de trier les factures, lettres, et cours de sa tortionnaire. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant et alla s'assoir entre Grace et Kittie. Elle se jeta sauvagement sur la nourriture, pour passer sa fatigue.

- Alors ? l'interrogea James, au brûle-point.

- J'ai rangé le bureau de Peterson pendant deux heures. Il disparaissait carrément sous un foutoir pas possible ! Et sans magie.

Alice qui était en face d'elle lui lança un regard compatissant. James, lui ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfait de sa réponse.

- Elle a dit quoi ?

- Tu veux qu'elle dise quoi ? rétorqua la rousse en engloutissant une bouchée de haricots.

– Pour ton retard par exemple. Pas le moindre commentaire ? Demanda Remus avec patience.

– Oh ça... Euh, non non, rien, mentit la jeune fille en essayant de se caler plus confortablement sur le banc.

Kittie haussa des sourcils, sceptique. Elle pointa son couteau vers son amie et fit des petits cercles avec en direction de son nez, de façon relativement dangereuse, en disant :

– C'est louche ton affaire. Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de nous cacher quelque chose, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Lily soupira et attrapa un morceau de viande qu'elle mâchonna d'un air peu inspiré.

– Ben alors ? Accouche, la pressa James.

Lily commença à marmonner dans son coin, la bouche à moitié pleine.

– Non mais là en fait on t'entend pas. Arrête de parler dans ta barbe.

La jeune fille reprit son récit, d'une voix un peu plus audible. Quand elle eût fini, Sirius éclata de son si caractéristique rire et se répandit en compliments.

– T'es bien une Lily toi ! Tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef !

Ashley, elle, hoqueta, exprimant le sentiment général à table.

– J'ai mal entendu j'espère ? Tu n'as pas ensorcelé un professeur quand même !

Lily eût la décence de rougir, consciente de la gravité de son geste. Remus la regardait d'un air soucieux.

– J'aurais bien voulu rire comme Sirius mais tu risques gros là. Si je me rappelle bien, l'article 97 du règlement intérieur stipule que si un élève lance un sortilège à un professeur dans un but autre que de lui venir en aide, il est passible au conseil de discipline, et risque l'exclusion. Il faut souvent l'accord de tous les professeurs et il en a très souvent un qui s'oppose, quand ce n'est pas Dumbledore et sa manie de donner des secondes chances. Mais tiens toi prête Lily.

Chacun à table avait considérablement pâli et Lily commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son geste. Sirius, qui miraculeusement était devenu grave, prit en main la situation.

– Repli défensif dans votre chambre, mesdemoiselles. Ça nécessite un conseil de guerre cette histoire.

Les six concernés se retirèrent, l'air de rien, et se trouvèrent quelques minutes après à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Je pense qu'on devrait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre de voir si Peterson se rendra compte ou pas du sort de Lily. Il faut trouver un truc pour contrer l'éventualité.

– Tu dis des trucs biens pour une fois Sirius ! T'as une idée ? Demanda avidement Kittie.

Un petit sourire de mauvais augure apparut sur le visage, jusque là grave, du jeune homme.

– Je vous explique et on y va dès ce soir. Les détails sont à peaufiner mais là je compte sur Remus. James toi, j'aurais besoin de ton art de parler. On va avoir un peu devoir recourir à la manipulation psychologique.

Lily, qui était un peu atterrée, leva le nez pour voir si elle avait un rôle à jouer aussi.

– Toi, tu vas lancer un sort quelconque sur Kittie par exemple, pour l'instant. Ensuite, tu vas jouer à fond la fille qui était à la bourre de 30 minutes. Ça sera ton alibi !

– Alibi ? J'aurais peut-être pas du te prêter tous ces Agatha Christie ces derniers temps, sourit Ashley devant l'air conspirateur du jeune Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, l'écriture de celui-ci a été laborieuse. Je l'ai tellement lu et relu que j'arrive plus à voir les incohérences, s'il y en a. Mais je pense qu'elles ne seront détectables qu'au chapitre suivant. Si vous en dénichez une, ou que c'est pas clair, ou tiré par les cheveux, je compte sur vous.**

**Un grand grand, énorme merci à** _Sandrine-RinaPP _**qui m'a très gentiment conseillée, et aidée à me lancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas trop, parce qu'il s'est fait un peu** attendre** ( oui le suspense n'était pas vraiment insoutenable, donc je suis sûre que tu t'en es quand même très bien sortie avec l'attente ) **

**Pour **misswallie**, si tu suis encore ****fic, désolée de l'attente et j'espère avoir ton avis un de ces jours ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et précise que j'adorerai avoir votre avis. **

**Ayumi**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Où il est question de sauver Lily**

La journée débutait, ce matin-là, par un double cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, et c'est exténués que les Gryffondors s'affalèrent sur leurs chaises en arrivant. La nuit avait été assez longue, le plan Sauvons-Lily-de-la-Maléfique-Peterson (S.L.M.P. comme avait tenu à l'appeler Sirius en nom code) en ayant occupé une grande partie.

Ils formaient donc actuellement une belle brochette de cachalots, échoués sur leurs tables, les yeux cernés et le regard vide, attendant mollement l'arrivée de McGonagall. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de réveiller James et Kittie qui avaient commencé à partir au pays des merveilles les yeux ouverts, en les interpellant sèchement. Ils se relevèrent d'un coup, et les autres prirent exemple sur le maintien droit qu'ils avaient adopté, pour prévenir le mal.

Lily, elle était trop tendue pour pouvoir réellement s'assoupir. Avec recul, son action impulsive lui paraissait affreusement stupide et dangereuse. Malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait en Sirius et ses manigances, elle craignait que quelque chose dérape. Car dans ce genre de situations, on devenait rapidement parano. Et c'était son expulsion qui était en jeu. Elle essayait cependant de ne rien laisser paraître et de suivre le cours impassiblement, mais, de temps à autres, elle se mordillait les lèvres, trahissant sa nervosité. Ashley, qui la connaissait maintenant par cœur, lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras :

- Calme-toi Lily, avec le plan de Sirius…

- S.L.M.P ! Je lui ai pas mis un nom pour qu'il soit jeté aux oubliettes comme ça, râla Sirius, qui avait l'air de tenir à sa pauvre et pitoyable abréviation.

- …avec le plan S.L.M.P., je disais donc, rectifia Ashley en ignorant le petit sourire satisfait du brun Black, tu es parée ! Puis même, tu trouveras toujours des profs pour s'opposer à ton renvoi… Slug, pour commencer !

Lily lui fit un pauvre sourire car dans le fond, elle savait qu'Ashley essayait autant de se convaincre que de la convaincre. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle sentit sa brune amie sursauter presque autant qu'elle, lorsque l'on toqua de façon décidée à la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux vers la porte, l'air passablement agacé d'être interrompue mais s'avança néanmoins pour ouvrir. Avec un sourire forcé, elle accueillit le professeur Peterson, et l'invita à lui donner la raison de sa visite, de manière à s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

- Je suis venue car j'aurais à vous parler à vous et à Miss Evans, déclara fermement la femme en cherchant Lily des yeux, dans la salle.

Lily se crispa très légèrement lorsque le regard insondable se posa sur elle, mais le soutint vaillamment et s'appliquant même à avoir un air étonné.

- Miss Evans ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. L'affaire est-elle importante au point de venir interrompre mon cours, Janet ?

- Je crois bien, Minerva, fit le professeur de DCFM tout en continuant à fixer Lily avec intensité. Je vais vous emprunter Miss Evans, vous nous rejoindrez plus tard dans mon bureau.

Minerva McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Le ton de Peterson ne lui avait pas plu. Était-ce le fait de se faire ordonner par une femme qu'elle ne supportait pas ou le fait qu'elle l'ait fait sans même lui accorder un regard ? Toujours est-il que sa réponse fut tranchante.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de faire rater un cours de métamorphose à Miss Evans, dans l'état actuel des choses, avec les examens qui se rapprochent, Janet. Vous avez bien pu attendre jusque là alors je vous prierez de sortir de mon cours et de me laisser finir. Nous nous occuperons du cas de Miss Evans après. Ceci est mon dernier mot, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Peterson ouvrait la bouche pour protester. La porte est là.

Elle la poussa presque vers la sortie, et se retourna avec un petit sourire de contentement, qui n'échappa pas aux élèves. Quelques rires fusèrent, et étrangement, elle ne fit rien pour les faire taire.

- « La porte est là », répéta Kittie en secouant la tête, avec un large sourire, y a pas à dire, quand elle est comme ça la McGo, je l'aime !

Lily, elle, n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer en réalisant que Peterson la soupçonnait. Et il était connu que celle-ci n'était pas tendre.

- Lily, souffla Remus, depuis la table arrière, tu as vu ça ? Sirius avait raison quand il disait que les deux ne s'aimaient pas. Tu vas pouvoir utiliser ça, alors ressaisis-toi, sinon elle va te bouffer toute crue la Peterson.

Lily inspira, puis expira profondément, les yeux fermés. Puis elle les rouvrit, pour croiser le regard intrigué de Sandy, qui s'était retourné en entendant son souffle tremblotant. Car il était rare que Lily cède à la panique. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire, dont il du se contenter, bien que sa curiosité fut piquée.

Le cours se finit bien trop vite au goût de Lily, qui aurait bien passé une journée de plus dans la salle.

- Miss Evans, appela McGonagall, venez me voir.

Lily échangea un regard avec ses amis, pour y puiser du courage puis alla rejoindre le professeur, qui lui demanda de suite :

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait amener le professeur Peterson à interrompre mon cours, en votre honneur ?

- Non madame, mis à part le fait qu'elle m'ait collée hier soir, il n'y a rien de particulier.

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant.

- Une retenue dites-vous ? Et donc, d'après vous, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle vous interpelle de la sorte ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lily avec aplomb.

- Bien, nous allons voir cela de suite avec elle, car elle semblait impatiente de s'entretenir avec vous, déclara-t-elle avec un ton légèrement méprisant.

Effectivement, le professeur Peterson les attendait dans son bureau, et sauta presque de son fauteuil lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et leur fit signe de la suivre. Le professeur McGonagall fronça des sourcils, et s'enquit poliment :

- Dites-moi, Janet, où nous emmenez-vous ?

Lily, pendant ce temps-là, restait silencieuse et tentait de contrôler les battements trop rapides de son cœur.

- Nous allons dans la salle de réunion du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai réuni le Comité de Professeurs pour discuter du cas de Miss Evans.

- Le Comité des…commença McGonagall, incrédule, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Je suis certaine que le cas de Miss Evans ne mérite pas que l'on rassemble le conseil d'expulsion de l'école tout de même.

Peterson ignora sa dernière phrase, ce qui eu le don d'irriter la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Elles marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'à ladite salle. Peterson ouvrit la porte énergiquement, et Lily sentait qu'elle se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Elle déglutit, pour avaler son angoisse et jouer les pauvres persécutées de manière convaincante. Elle croisa alors le regard de McGonagall qui avait remarqué que le teint de son élève avait pâli considérablement. Elle lui adressa alors un de ses rares sourires doux, pour la rassurer et lui souffla au moment d'entrer :

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement de quoi il retourne, mais sachez, Miss Evans, que très peu d'élèves ont été exclus de Poudlard, depuis sa création.

Lily hocha la tête puis leva les yeux bravement pour balayer la salle. Peterson n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Tout le corps professoral était présent dans la salle, assis autour d'une grande table de bois sombre. De la jeune et joviale Mrs Chourave à l'affectueux Slughorn, en passant par le petit Flitwick et le fantomatique Binns. Sans oublier l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, qui avait à cet instant les yeux clos et semblait affreusement las. Peterson attendit que tous soient bien installés pour réclamer leur attention.

- Mes chers collègues, j'ai aujourd'hui exigé le rassemblement du Comité des Professeurs en catastrophe, demandé une suspension des cours de cette fin de matinée pour que cette réunion se passe dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez pris des mesures si radicales, remarqua le professeur Flitwick d'une petite voix mécontente. Je trouve inadmissible que vous suspendiez les cours radicalement, quand cela vous chante. Les 7e et 5e années ont leurs examens à la fin de l'année, et ce n'est pas le moment de rater des heures.

Certains professeurs hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Peterson allait répliquer avec véhémence à en juger les taches roses qui venaient d'apparaître légèrement sur ses joues, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour désamorcer le conflit.

- Le professeur Peterson a peut-être pris la liberté de demander la suspension des cours, mais je suis celui qui en a donné la permission. Je pense qu'il est souhaitable de se débarrasser de cette affaire le plus rapidement. Donc, Janet, si vous voulez exposer à vos collègues, la raison de vos agissements…

- J'allais justement faire cela avant l'intervention de Filius... Ce matin donc, j'ai consulté ma Pensine, pour faire le point de la journée d'hier et voir ce que j'avais à faire. Je suis alors tombée sur quelque chose d'assez curieux.

Elle jeta un regard à Lily, qui se tenait très droite sur sa chaise.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un souvenir qui était ni plus ni moins brouillé. Datant d'hier, entre 16h30 et 20h. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Evans ?

La jeune fille lui offrit un regard poli et intrigué, comme il se devait. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près le genre de regards que le professeur de DCFM recevait à l'instant même de la part des autres.

- Que cherchez-vous à dire, Janet ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment où sa collègue voulait en venir.

- Je m'interroge, car sur cette plage horaire, Miss Evans était en retenue avec moi.

- Vous pensez qu'elle serait responsable de vos problèmes de mémoire ? s'offusqua fort maladroitement Slughorn.

- Mes problèmes de mémoire ? siffla Peterson, outrée. Il s'agit d'une altération de mes souvenirs qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, Horace ! On m'avait mise dans un état de confusion.

Une partie de l'assemblée, dont les yeux commençaient à se perdre dans le vide, se mit à murmurer, en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Lily. Le lien était fait, et ils semblaient commencer à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple accusation de farce à la Maraudeur, auxquelles ils étaient plus qu'immunisés.

- Vous suggérez donc, à mots voilés, que Miss Evans serait responsable de votre état de confusion, dit le professeur McGonagall de son ton glacé. Mais de quel droit vous avancez-vous de la sorte ?

Lily, si elle avait eu la liberté d'afficher ses émotions, aurait sûrement jubilé. La directrice des Gryffondor semblait s'être attribué le rôle d'avocat de l'accusé, à en juger l'aura d'hostilité qui se dégageait d'elle. Et elle savait combien il ne fallait pas se la mettre à dos.

- Vous vous doutez bien, Minerva, que pour réussir à obtenir l'accord de notre cher directeur, je possédais de solides arguments, répliqua Peterson d'une voix sirupeuse.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour nous en parler alors ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Vous savez sûrement que je ne supporte pas de voir ces petits elfes de maison farfouiller dans mon bureau pour 'ranger', et que depuis bien longtemps, j'ai décidé que l'entretien de mon bureau serait fait par moi-même.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, railla McGonagall qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour être désagréable.

- Je dois dire qu'en l'occurrence, ça m'a admirablement servi, répliqua le professeur Peterson, ignorant sa collègue. Mais nous y viendrons plus tard. Lorsque je suis ressortie de la Pensine, j'étais très troublée. Miss Evans était la seule personne que j'aie vue durant cet horaire donc, il est tout naturel que mes soupçons se soient immédiatement dirigés contre elle. J'ai donc commencé à envisager le fait qu'elle m'aurait jeté un sort de Confusion en entrant dans la salle.

Le professeur Marchbanks, qui enseignait les Runes, intervint alors, de sa voix lente et profonde :

- Dans ce cas, le cas est simple, il nous suffit de vérifier quel est le dernier sort que Miss Evans a jeté…

- Faites mon bon ami, sourit le professeur Peterson, mais vous pensez bien que la première chose que Miss Evans aura faite, une fois le méfait accompli, est de jeter un sort quelconque pour brouiller les pistes.

Marchbanks se leva néanmoins et tendit la main pour que Lily lui remette sa baguette. Ce qu'elle fit sans sourciller. Le test révéla alors que le dernier sort jeté était un sort de mutisme, celui qui avait été lancé sur Kittie.

- Vous voyez bien, fit Peterson d'un air presque satisfait. Non, vous pensez bien qu'une petite roublarde comme elle aurait fait mieux, plus sûr. Ça serait trop maladroit pour être de la patte de cette jeune fille.

La rouquine retint un sourire fier en entendant ces paroles, car elle n'était pas en position de faire quelque chose de tel. La réputation de Maraudeur était après tout assez utile.

- De plus, le sort de Confusion de se met en marche qu'à partir du moment où il a été lancé. N'est-ce pas Filius ?

Le petit Flitwick, dont la tête commençait à dodeliner malgré lui, sursauta et bégaya :

- T-tout à fait…

- Miss Evans, à quelle heure êtes-vous arrivée chez moi ? demanda Peterson avec autorité.

- 17 heures…répondit la concernée, en baissant les yeux piteusement.

- Or, la confusion commence vers 16h30…

- Eh bien, ça ne peut être elle dans ce cas, lâcha McGonagall comme pour conclure.

- Pas si vite Minerva ! s'exclama Janet Peterson, un sourire triomphant collé au visage. Là est le petit piège de Miss Evans ! C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu me faire croire !

Une lueur satisfaite s'était allumée dans le regard vert de la rousse mais disparut bien vite.

- Expliquez-nous très chère, éclairez-nous de votre science, persifla la directrice de Gryffondor, qui commençait à en avoir assez que Peterson se prenne pour Poirot et rende la réunion aussi théâtrale.

- Je me suis fait toutes ces réflexions, assise à mon bureau, et mon regard a commencé à s'égarer sur celui-ci. Avant de s'arrêter sur un objet bien particulier.

Elle laissa un petit silence, s'amusant follement à maintenir son auditoire en haleine. Dumbledore, qui fixait le carré de ciel bleu que révélait la fenêtre, posa son regard sur l'oratrice, attendant visiblement la suite.

- Quel objet ? s'impatienta le professeur Slughorn.

- Une _tasse de thé_, mon bon monsieur.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendue Horace. Cette tasse de thé que j'avais oublié de ranger, qui était là depuis la veille. Dans laquelle j'avais pris mon thé dans la fin d'après-midi…Le déclic s'est fait à ce moment là. Car durant tout mon souvenir, je sirotais mon thé, de façon totalement inconsciente.

- Vous pensez que dans cette tasse…commença le professeur Chourave, qui avait suivi la discussion jusqu'à présent, en silence.

- Exactement. Horace, la potion de Confusion est au programme de 5e année n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… vous avez raison…

- Décrivez-nous un peu cette potion, ordonna Peterson, avec un petit sourire mauvais.

- Assez longue à réaliser, mais ingrédients très faciles à trouver…ah ! sauf la poudre de corne de licorne, qui est assez coûteuse et dangereuse. Je la fournis moi-même aux élèves lors des cours. Quoi d'autre ? C'est une potion d'une couleur parme, translucide lorsqu'elle est réussie…

- Les effets, s'il vous plaît.

- Confusion de l'esprit comme son nom l'indique, sur une durée d heures selon la quantité. Elle brouille aussi les souvenirs antécédents sur une marge de 25min à 1h…

Slughorn s'interrompit alors brusquement et se tourna aussi sec vers Lily. Mouvement qui fut presque suivi par la totalité de ses collègues.

- Je crois que vous avez saisi le fond de mon idée, ronronna le professeur de DCFM. Accessoirement, voici, ce que j'ai prélevé dans la tasse.

Elle posa un petit tube dans lequel était renfermé un liquide brun. Slughorn s'en empara et sortit de sa mallette tout un tas d'éprouvettes, pour analyser le contenu du tube.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu sortir cela plus tôt ? siffla McGonagall, en la fusillant du regard. Ça fait bien une vingtaine de minutes que vous faites trainer la chose alors qu'il vous suffisait de sortir ce tube !

- Il fallait bien que j'expose clairement le problème et les réflexions qui m'ont menée à ces conclusions. Sinon j'aurais eu l'air d'accuser Miss Evans à la légère, contra Peterson pompeusement. Horace, que dit le test ?

- Il a bien quelques gouttes de potion de Confusion dans cet échantillon, répondit celui-ci en fronçant des sourcils, contrarié.

Le professeur de DCFM afficha alors un sourire triomphant et daigna enfin adresser la parole à Lily, juste après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui se manifestait bien trop peu à son goût.

- Eh bien, Miss Evans, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Votre petit plan, tombé à l'eau ?

- Janet ! Rien ne prouve que Miss Evans est la coupable, s'insurgea McGonagall. Miss Evans, racontez-nous plutôt votre version des faits.

- Er… J'ai été collée par le professeur Peterson hier après-midi, pour…des raisons qui ne… bref. Elle m'a conviée à venir en retenue à 16h30 dans son bureau, raconta Lily avec un soupçon d'embarras dans la voix. J'ai fini les cours très tôt donc nous sommes tous allés avec mes amis, dans la Salle Commune, pour tuer le temps jusqu'à l'heure de ma retenue.

La rousse fit une petite pause.

- Il faut croire que notre manière de tuer le temps est formidablement efficace, reprit-elle avec un petit rire d'autodérision qui eu le don d'attirer la sympathie des professeurs présents. Quand j'ai regardé l'heure, il était près de 17h. Vous n'imaginerez pas comme j'ai couru… En arrivant, j'ai eu la surprise de voir que le professeur Peterson, habituellement si stricte sur la ponctualité, ne me faisait aucun reproche. Elle semblait très calme, et m'a indiqué sans faire de manières, le tas de documents que j'avais à trier pendant ma retenue.

- C'est bien bref, commenta Peterson d'un air mauvais.

- Je pense que ça serait été beaucoup plus suspect si j'étais dans la capacité de vous décrire la luminosité de la pièce, l'emplacement de votre porte-plume et la couleur de votre chandail madame, répliqua Lily assez froidement. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'une retenue comme une autre.

Le vénérable visage de Dumbledore, qui était resté impassible jusque là, frémit très légèrement, comme si l'envie de rire le prenait et qu'il la jugulait fermement. Marchbanks, lui, ne se priva pas tandis que Peterson se renfrognait un peu.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à ce que cette jeune fille nous raconte, s'opposa-t-elle avec un regain d'énergie. Elle peut très bien avoir omis des parties de la réalité. Elle n'allait certainement pas dire que c'était elle, voyons ! Et il n'y a qu'elle que j'aie vue à ce moment-là !

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais, vos souvenirs étant brouillés, sont-ils vraiment fiables ? demanda poliment la gentille Chourave, qui commençait à être lasse de cette discussion qui tournait en rond.

- C'est exact ! Le coupable aurait très bien pu s'effacer de votre mémoire, et essayer de faire accuser Miss Evans ! renchérit Flitwick avec ferveur.

- Et comment expliqueriez-vous la confusion dans ce cas-là ? cingla Peterson, mécontente de toutes ces objections.

- Cela me paraît évident. Un trou de mémoire laisse un vide, et cette potion aurait été utilisée pour brouiller ce vide…continua le professeur de Sortilèges, en tripotant le verre de jus d'orange qu'il s'était fait apporter.

- Votre proposition est intéressante, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas envisageable, coupa Dumbledore en sortant enfin de son mutisme. Une perte de mémoire ne se comble pas si facilement Filius… Et je pense que les souvenirs du professeur Peterson sont assez fiables dans une certaine mesure. La confusion agit sur le moment, brouille les détails, il y a une grande partie qui est floutée mais les présences ne s'effacent pas si facilement.

Dépité, le petit homme replongea son nez dans son verre, et Lily eut une soudaine vague de sympathie pour celui-ci, qui semblait si déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'innocenter. Quoique qu'il était peut-être juste déçu de se faire remballer sa belle théorie.

- Quant à moi, je reste chiffonnée par cette potion qui est miraculeusement restée dans votre tasse, Janet, intervint McGonagall avec un rien de sarcasme. Comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, 'une petite roublarde comme elle' n'aurait pas fait aussi évident. Si l'on se base sur vos paroles, elle se serait rapidement débarrassée de cette preuve gênante !

- Je vais vous expliquer dans ce cas Minerva, se remit à sourire Peterson, elle devait avoir effectivement l'intention de la récupérer cette tasse…mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que, chaque soir, lorsque je quitte mon bureau pour dîner, je le verrouille avec toutes sortes de sortilèges de protection. Or, ce matin, ceux-ci étaient intacts. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que Miss Evans aurait voulu tenter quelque chose mais qu'elle n'a pas pu…

- Votre acharnement devient ridicule Janet, coupa McGonagall avec un soupir excédé, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me dérangeait dans votre raisonnement. J'essayais seulement de vous pointer avec tact les failles, mais puisque vous vous obstinez à vous embourber dans votre déduction vaseuse, je vais être franche et directe, au risque d'être impolie.

Lily qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains et jouait à emmêler ses doigts les uns avec les autres, les releva brusquement pour voir son professeur de Métamorphose, la bouche crispée, les yeux-mitraillette et Peterson s'empourprer de façon mythique. Encore une fois elle failli éclater de rire devant le franc-parler de celle qui prenait sa défense. Elle attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, avec un intérêt doublé.

- Premièrement, pourquoi _diable _Miss Evans voudrait vous embrouiller vos souvenirs ? Avez-vous une raison valable pour pouvoir vous estimer menacée de cette jeune fille ? Un peu de paranoïa peut-être ? A moins que vous lui ayez fait quelque chose, dont vous redoutez une vengeance ? Je me perds en conjectures Janet, aidez-moi !

- Minerva, calmez-vous, dit enfin le directeur de l'école d'une voix apaisante. Crier ne mènera à rien.

L'intéressée acquiesça mais ne décoléra pas pour autant, pendant que Peterson lui répondait d'un ton tremblant de rage.

- Peut-être que savoir que Miss Evans était en retard et donc risquait d'écoper une seconde retenue, dont l'horaire avait de grandes chances de coïncider avec celui des sélections de Quidditch, vous aidera à faire le lien et à retrouver un semblant de politesse !

- Cela me semblerait brillant si ce n'est un tout petit détail… Vous nous avez clairement fait comprendre que vous supposiez que Miss Evans avait subtilement glissé, et on se demande bien comment, de la potion dans votre thé. Puisque vous insistez tant à ce que Miss Evans soit la fautive, c'est qu'elle avait miraculeusement de la potion de Confusion sur elle pour pouvoir l'utiliser ? Oh ! Quoi de plus normal, c'est vraiment le genre de choses que l'on a _toujours_ sous la main. Un peu comme un mouchoir, c'est un accessoire tellement indispensable à la vie étudiante que je suis certaine que Miss Evans se sentait obligée d'en avoir sur elle-même…

Minerva McGonagall se moquait à présent allègrement de sa collègue, et malgré la gravité de la situation, plus d'un des professeurs témoins se retenait de sourire franchement aux petites tirades de la terrible femme. Rares étaient les occasions où elle s'offrait en spectacle de la sorte.

- Cette fille passe son temps à faire des mauvais coups avec ses autres amis, qui ne valent pas mieux ! s'insurgea Peterson, qui commençait à se rendre compte que la situation échappait à son contrôle.

- Oui, donc vous pensez que, pour cette raison, elle se balade dans tout le château avec une panoplie de potions cachées dans le revers de sa robe de sorcier, des bombabouses dans les chaussettes, sans compter les pétards et autres qu'elle dissimule…où d'ailleurs ?

- Sous ma jupe madame, osa dire Lily, qui s'amusait fortement de la tournure des évènements.

- Excellente cachette, donc sous sa jupe, comme elle l'atteste elle-même.

- Vous prenez un malin plaisir à exagérer chacune de mes paroles ! Je supposais seulement qu'elle l'avait prise exprès pour ma retenue, essaya de répliquer posément Peterson.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ? Miss Evans avait prémédité l'affaire ! Mais alors, si elle avait pris la potion, c'est qu'elle prévoyait être en retard ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Mais…que gagnait-elle à être en retard ? Vous nous l'avez dit vous-même, Miss Evans avait besoin de tout sauf d'être en retard à cette retenue !

- Certes, elle n'y gagnait rien, mais imaginons qu'elle était comme elle l'a dit, en retard par mégarde. Elle y gagnait à attraper un échantillon de potion pour m'emmêler les pinceaux.

- Mais pour le prendre cet échantillon, il faudrait qu'il existe n'est-ce-pas ? Je la vois mal fabriquer en catastrophe une potion pour échapper à une retenue. Surtout que, comme nous l'a souligné Horace, elle est longue à préparer et contient un ingrédient délicat à trouver.

- Pourquoi elle ne l'aurait pas préparée à l'avance en prévision de tels cas ? objecta alors Peterson qui voyait ses arguments se faire démolir un à un.

- Si j'avais été Horace, je pense que je me serais vexée, ricana McGonagall dont la personnalité cachée commençait à se déchaîner. Horace, elle vient tout de même d'insinuer que vous laissez cette substance dangereuse à la portée de tous…

- Cela est faux ! s'offusqua Slughorn qui était resté coi jusque là. Je la range dans une armoire qui est fermée à clef, résistante aux Alohomora bien entendu, de mon bureau qui est lui-même verrouillé dès que je m'absente ! Sans compter que je mesure scrupuleusement la quantité de cette poudre après chaque utilisation, connaissant son prix et sa dangerosité ! Je pense pouvoir dire sans exagérer que s'il en disparaissait une once, je m'en apercevrais. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Voilà ce que nous dit l'expert, conclut McGonagall. Miss Evans était donc dans l'impossibilité de fabriquer de la potion de Confusion, ainsi que d'en faire l'acquisition, puisque l'on en trouve pas facilement sur le marché.

- Je suis désolée, mais je pense qu'il est tout de même possible qu'elle ait possédé un échantillon, Minerva. Préparé chez elle par exemple, ou chez l'un de ses amis.

- Peu probable, mais admettons. Mais alors, expliquez-moi un peu comment Miss Evans aurait mis la potion dans votre bien-aimée tasse ?

- …je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce genre de détails, hésita un instant Peterson avant de se ressaisir. Cette gamine a plus d'un tour dans son sac, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir ! Je suis ébahie par tant de naïveté !

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'une vigilante enseignante de Défense se laisse prendre comme une bleusaille par une adolescente de 16 ans ? Cela commence à remettre en question votre capacité à enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, si vous empoisonner est aussi simple que bonjour.

- Comment _osez-vous _? glapit le professeur outragé, vous devenez de plus en plus insultante, et je ne tolèrerai pas un instant de plus que vous me parliez de la sorte Minerva ! Je fais toujours très attention aux choses que je mange et que je bois ! Et vous devez le savoir depuis que nous nous connaissons !

- Dans ce cas là, vous êtes ferme sur le fait que votre tasse n'a pas quitté votre main ou qu'elle est restée dans votre champ de vision tout le temps où Miss Evans était présente, l'interrogea McGonagall avec un soupçon de triomphe dans la voix.

- Je suppose que oui, comme à mon habitude, admit à contrecœur Peterson, pour ne pas se contredire et perdre toute crédibilité.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je m'interroge une nouvelle fois sur la possibilité que Miss Evans avait de glisser cette potion dans votre tasse. Laissez-moi deviner…elle frise zéro ? Puisque vous affirmez que votre tasse n'a pas quitté votre vue, Miss Evans n'a pu glisser sa potion sans être vue de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui diable boirait un thé dans lequel quelqu'un viendrait de verser un liquide non identifié sans sa permission ? Pas vous n'est-ce pas, Janet ?

Il y eut un petit silence. De toute évidence, le professeur Peterson cherchait quelque chose à répliquer. C'était son honneur contre son envie d'attraper Lily. Elle esquiva donc et elle proposa avec un sourire malin :

- Et si, elle m'avait jeté un sort de Confusion pour que je boive la potion de Confusion ? Ma vigilance aurait été endormie, j'aurais bu alors sans soucis cette infâme décoction. Et les souvenirs du sort auraient été couverts par la confusion de la potion.

- Au risque de vous décevoir Janet, fit Dumbledore en prenant la parole, cela n'est techniquement pas possible. Vous savez qu'il peut avoir des interférences lorsque l'on mélange sorts et potions. Soit elles s'empilent et provoquent un effet dévastateur pour le corps, soit elles l'inhibent. Dans le cas de la Confusion, les interférences font qu'il y a annulation des effets de la Confusion.

Peterson ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais, la referma, à court d'arguments. Son intuition lui hurlait que Lily Evans était la coupable mais elle manquait sérieusement de preuves concrètes. Lily, quant à elle, commençait à voir l'issue de cette réunion, et celle-ci lui plaisait grandement. Elle faisait tout son possible pour garder le visage neutre, avec ce qu'il fallait d'inquiétude dans le plissement de son front. Elle sentit tout à coup comme un malaise et en chercha l'origine. Elle croisa alors le regard bleu perçant du directeur, qui semblait sonder les tréfonds de sa personne et y lire la vérité. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour soutenir cette inspection peu plaisante et laisser voir que ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de montrer. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du respectable personnage avant qu'il détourne les yeux pour s'opposer à la proposition de Peterson, de fouiller dans les souvenirs de Lily pour voir la vérité.

- Janet, je crois que vous allez un petit peu loin. Ce que vous venez de dire ne peut décemment pas être appliqué, et vous le savez bien. Regarder dans les souvenirs d'une personne est un grand tabou à ne pas transgresser. Il s'agit d'un viol de l'esprit et de l'intimité.

Peterson afficha une mine déconfite. Le directeur, qu'elle avait perçu au début comme un allié, l'abandonnait.

- Qui est le coupable alors ? cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

- C'est une excellente question, répliqua le professeur de métamorphose, même si je la formulerais autrement. Qui cherche à tout prix à faire inculper Miss Evans ?

Le silence se fit sur la table.

- Une idée Miss Evans ? Des conflits avec des personnes en particulier ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton qui lui sembla amusé.

Lily fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux du vieil homme, avec méfiance. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, une certaine réponse, et cette lueur d'indécision qu'elle voyait flotter dans ses iris bleus, lui soufflait qu'elle ne devait pas se tromper dans celle qu'elle allait fournir, malgré l'air badin arboré par le directeur à cet instant précis. Elle hésita un peu, mais les paroles prononcées par Remus la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire et la décidèrent.

- Je ne dirais pas que je suis une fille aimée de tous, qui n'attire pas d'ennuis, ça serait mentir, répliqua-t-elle avec honnêteté, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait de tort particulier à quelqu'un ces derniers jours…

- C'est bien dommage, il nous faudra chercher dans ce cas, pour que cela ne se réitère pas, déclara Dumbledore, dont le regard pétillait à présent d'amusement.

Elle trouvait ça particulièrement inquiétante, la manière dont il passait d'une humeur à l'autre et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de cet amusement ( car ça en était réellement ).

- Bien, je crois que l'innocence de Miss Evans n'est plus contestée, fit Dumbledore en voyant que le professeur de DCFM gardait le silence

Il attendit de voir s'il y avait des objections, des propositions nouvelles mais rien ne vint.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons le coupable en cavale, mais je ne vois pas de raison de retenir cette pauvre innocente plus longtemps, reprit-t-il en posant son œil rieur sur Lily, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de cette attitude déroutante. Mes chers collègues, je suis navré de vous avoir fait perdre votre matinée, mais les soupçons devaient être levés. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer.

Les professeurs se levèrent alors dans un brouhaha, qui montrait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas mécontents de voir se finir cette réunion. Peterson tenta un dernier coup :

- Miss Evans, même si les soupçons sont levés, cela ne vous innocente pas du fait que vous étiez en retard hier et donc, je vous demande de venir à mon bureau ce soir à la même heure qu'hier.

La concernée lui renvoya un regard effaré, voyant que finalement le résultat était le même que si elle n'avait rien fait. McGonagall posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tout en faisant face à Peterson :

- Cessez de vous acharner ainsi…

- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment effrayé Miss Evans, qui s'est vue expulsée de l'école, trancha le directeur de sa voix douce. Je crois qu'elle a bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus plaisanter avec les rendez-vous.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur la rousse, qui se voyait défendre sans relâche par sa directrice de maison et la tête de l'école. Celui-ci cependant se tourna vers Lily, qui sentit venir l'embrouille de loin.

- Miss Evans, je me souhaiterais par contre m'entretenir avec vous dans la soirée, après les sélections, si cela est possible. Rien de bien grave, mais il a quelque chose que je souhaite mettre au clair, dit-il avec gravité.

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée, mais curieuse. Elle aurait donc la réponse à son attitude perturbante durant toute la réunion. Son mutisme, son inspection puis sa joie de vivre pour le moins déplacée sur les dernières minutes. Elle se tourna alors vers le professeur McGonagall, qu'elle remercia chaudement de son soutien.

- Tachez de ne plus vous faire remarquer maintenant, répondit un peu sèchement celle-ci, embarrassée par le souvenir de son attitude précédente.

Lily afficha un air contrit qui ne la trompa pas une seconde et qui arracha un sourire amusé à la sévère femme, malgré elle. Elle s'adoucit et ajouta alors que la jeune fille quittait la pièce :

- Et trouvez-moi de bons joueurs pour cette année !

* * *

**Verdict ? Je vous rassure ( si vous en avez besoin, quoique j'en doute fortement ), c'est pas fini, y aura la suite dans le prochain. L'entretien avec Dumbledore, et les petites explications complémentaires ! Je pense que la suite est pour bientôt, le chapitre est bien avancé. **

**Une petite review pour donner votre avis serait fortement appréciée, ça motive, mine de rien ! **

**A la prochaine **

**Ayumi**


End file.
